


Toxic Secrets

by amourstiles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Demigods, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourstiles/pseuds/amourstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Stiles was naive to think he could hide such a big part of his life from the people he loves most in the world. He regrets his decision when the people in that part of his life are threatened. </p><p>Or, Stiles is a demigod and his pack finds out in a way he certainly didn't imagine. His sister isn't supposed to be the one who helps him out with things like that. Alas, the demigods are threatened and they may need more help than they originally signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cracking The Case

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only going to say this once probably so; does my writing even compare to Rick Riordan's? No? Didn't think so. Any characters you notice or seem familiar are probably Rick's and therefore, I did not originally write them nor did I create their unique personalities. All of that was created by our very own troll; Rick Riordan. The same thing applies to Teen Wolf characters, everything belongs to Jeff Davis.
> 
> This is my first story so hopefully it's started okay. I won't ask for anyone to be gentle because in all honestly I would love for some constructive criticism. Tell me what I could do better. I want this to be a story people actually want to read so if there is anything I could add or fix to make it better than by all means, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoy.

Derek called the pack to an emergency meeting again—they seem to be having a lot of these lately but Derek promised this one was  _actually_  important. Though one could argue his definition of important compared to anyone else's would vary profoundly.

Beacon Hills seems to be fighting supernatural creatures of different sorts every week—it really was no surprise that this week would be the same and Derek was determined to get their studying down to a science before anything bad could actually happen.

Let's just say he's been stressed recently what with all the training sessions, reading, and still managing to fit school into the packs schedule, they have been very busy. Derek has become obsessed with maintaining the pack's agility and awareness. He doesn't want any more lives to be lost and it seems like a reasonable trade-off.

"So are you ever going to tell us why we're here or do we have to figure it out ourselves because I have plenty of other places I could be right now," Stiles sassed, for lack of a better term. He didn't actually have anywhere he needed to be but Derek was wasting his time—Stiles knows this will be just like their emergency meeting two days ago, pointless. He could be home playing Xbox or better yet, sleeping.

"Oh yeah? What other places could you  _possibly_  need to be Stilinski?" Jackson countered. Their pack has to admit, though, the two of them were getting better—definitely addressing each other with more respect than they previously did. It's a work in progress.

"As a matter of fact Jackson there are plen—," Stiles shot back before Derek decided to rudely interrupt the argument Stiles was sure he would win.

"We don't have time for this," Derek ordered. The two of them shut up in a heartbeat. As much confidence as Stiles has, recently he's been becoming more appreciative of his role in the pack, where even though Derek isn't the alpha, he has more authority and if the sourwolf finds this important than perhaps he should as well.

For the most part, everyone in the pack wore the same looks on their faces—boredom. Slowly, their days had all been blending together becoming weeks of déjà vu. Hopefully, this time, one of Derek's leads actually  _leads_  somewhere.

"I have a new proposition. Peter contacted me the other day and before everyone gets out of control, I think he may be on to something. It's about the unusual creatures we've been seeing recently. The ones that don't seem to fit. Well, Peter has reason to believe that it may be a different form of the supernatural. When I say that however, I don't mean categories like werewolves and kitsune's, I mean a whole new level of supernatural."

Derek was sure he lost all of his pack members in that confusing statement but he feels strong about this proposal. He believes it full heartedly.

"Okay. So say there is this other  _level_  of supernatural. What would they be?" Lydia asked. She raised her eyebrows and her face scrunched up the way it does when she's on to something.

Derek stood up from his spot on the sofa, walked over to the bookshelf and carefully removed about 5 encyclopedias and other old historical books that looked much like the bestiary.

He walked back over and dropped them on the table in front of the pack.

"That's where these come in. We have no time to waste. If we start now we might be able to get through most of these. We just need to read them and if anything jumps out that could be even remotely helpful notify the rest of us. I think this could help speed up the process and if it is another form of supernatural creature it has to be in at least one of these books," Derek explained, handing out books to each member of the pack.

Stiles thinks Derek must be kidding. They are going to waste their entire weekend researching the creatures Stiles already knows. If Stiles was allowed to tell his pack about his true ancestry—he would. Especially if it would save them from this dreadful experience.

Scott flipped through a few pages before glancing cautiously at Stiles and his book. It seemed to be written in another language.

Stiles could feel Scott's glance landing on himself longer than it should have. He turned to his best friend with a raised eyebrow—asking a self-explanatory question.

"Sorry, it's just. Dude, you can barely read English and you're going to try that?" Scott questioned peering over at Stiles' book, hoping he could try and see what language it was in.

In all fairness, it's true, so Stiles wasn't offended. His friends know he has dyslexia, he's not embarrassed by it. It's just a part of him and his heritage. It also makes him special—at least, when it comes to reading Greek.

Stiles peered back down at the book that appeared to be in Latin. It was the Roman language. Technically he's a Greek demigod but that doesn't mean he can't read some Latin. It's all interconnected really. His pack can't know that though so instead he laughed and handed the book to Lydia.

"I think it's Latin and that's your specialty," Stiles smirked, picking up a different book, this time in English.

The next 20 minutes went by pretty fluid, everyone was absorbed in their reading, Derek praying they were actually reading and not just putting on a show while he did all the work.

Liam stopped them, however.

"What about witches?" he asked, still skimming over the pages of one of the books that looked similar to the bestiary.

"It says that some of the more powerful ones—the ones with more witches in their covens can conjure fabled creatures. That could link to the reason why we don't know any of the creatures—because they're all fictional," Liam suggested.

Derek highly doubted it was witches but Stiles, on the other hand, wasn't hesitating to encourage this, anything to stray them away from the truth. He believes whole-heartedly that them not knowing will benefit them—his pack will be more safe this way. He's sure.

"It doesn't explain the strong auras, though. If it was conjured from fiction, it wouldn't feel that powerful. I think it's something more historical."

Liam sighed, opening his book once again to continue.

"Hey, it's a good start. I just think we need to keep looking," Derek suggested, turning back to his encyclopedia on folklore. He's dead-set on the idea it's from forgotten history or a tale people used to tell that's actually true.

After 5 minutes of going back to research, Stiles was starting to get antsy. He was beyond worried, his pack is quite dynamic and when they all put their heads together they get what they want.

"Well, I'm not making much progress,  _shocker_ ," Stiles joked as he stood up and set his book down.

"I'm just gonna go to the washroom, continue your research, though. Not that I had to tell you all where I was going as you probably could have figured that out yourself but then if I was to get kidnapped by the angry mystical creatures we can't identify then at least, you would know where I was he-" he trailed off only to be cut off by Isaac and the annoyed glances coming from Derek and Jackson.

"You're rambling again," Isaac paused. "Just go."

Stiles decided that was the best choice and headed to the washroom. As he walked away from his pack he realized that not only would this be a risk but he has no idea if Derek even had a washroom.

Thankfully Derek's design plan isn't all that complex and there was a washroom right beside the spiral staircase that leads upstairs. Another part, Stiles noted, that he's never been to and probably never will be able to find out what's up there. It's likely just bedrooms, he thinks.

It's a good thing Derek's bathroom has a window because otherwise Stiles would have a hard time explaining why there was suddenly a rainbow is the middle of Derek's living room and an even harder time explaining how he was talking to someone through mist.

Once he locked the door behind him he hurriedly rushed to turn on the tap. Finding the right area from the window to aim the water he moved the air currents through the running tap, causing the water spread out into a thin mist in the light, producing a rainbow. One of the only benefits to being a child of Zeus.

He took out his phone—the one that didn't actually work and was mainly for show. The case was a wallet, one he keeps drachma in. Stiles grabbed one quickly, tossing it through the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron in Camp Half-Blood."

It took a couple seconds but then an image flickered across the mist. It was Chiron talking to Mr D in the Big House.

"Stiles? Is there a problem? You seem to be calling from a rather intricate room," Chiron asked with worry when he noticed the floating image of one of his demigods.

"I'm sorry to ask you if this sir but, could you speak a little quieter? Remember when I told you about my friends and how they are werewolves?" Stiles asked. Of course, Chiron remembered, he remembers everything of importance.

The centaur nodded.

"Alright. Well, Alan Deaton, the vet as you know. He's the one who brought me to camp and helped shield Beacon Hills to protect it from Greek monsters coming in. Recently, the protection has been thinning and more and more Grecian creatures are getting in. My pack is basically the ghost busters for supernatural creatures so of course they found out about this and now they're trying to research more about it. Sir, I'm afraid they may actually be getting closer," Stiles whispered.

Dionysus did  _not_  look impressed—but, when did he ever.

"Steve, I will not tolerate you being the reason of our exposure. You better shut this down," the god ordered. Almost every demigod had become accustom to Mr. D butchering your name.

"Dionysus, here now. If they find out on their own then, Stiles had no part in it. Besides, what will you try and do? Did you forget Zeus is the boy's father, as well as your own? He will just punish you more than he already has," Chiron stated. It was true and it took a lot for Stiles not to laugh.

"Try your best, Stiles. As long as you try then it's worth something," Chiron said and flashed him a smile in reassurance.

Mr. D scoffed, "What is this? A pity party, no,  _Stiles_ , you will make sure to stop them from retrieving the information they all so desperately want."

Chiron shot him an unimpressed look.

"They'll get suspicious if I don't leave now. I just wanted to warn you. I'll try my  _best_ ," Stiles answered in response to Dionysus' demand.

The two of them nodded—although one of them in exasperation.

Stiles slashed his hand through the mist and quickly made his way out of the washroom.

When he made it back to the living room only Kira and Scott looked up. He prayed the werewolves hadn't listened in on his conversation, he tried to get Chiron and Dionysus to talk quietly but Mr. D can be quite eccentric. He's hard to reel in once he gets going. Kind of like Zeus, which is obviously where he gets that from.

Now he just has to make sure his pack doesn't get any closer to finding out the truth otherwise Mr. D will have his head—quite literally considering the god he's dealing with.

"Guys, I think I found something, the picture looks just like what we saw."

And  _that_  was Lydia which means Stiles' is officially and completely screwed. He just  _had_  to give Lydia the Latin book. In all fairness,  _this_  was probably his fault because of course the book in Latin would have information on demigods and their monsters.

The strawberry-blonde turned the book around and sure enough, there was a picture of the Chimera.

"It's called a Chimera," Lydia informed turning the book back around so she could give the gist of the creature.

"Like the ones we've fought before? It didn't even look human, though, not like Theo or the rest of them," Scott said, confusion written across his face.

Stiles just wanted to laugh and say not like that at all, but then, of course, he'd be lying because the idea of what a Chimera is,  _is_  extremely similar—made of different species and parts.

Lydia shook her head, "No. The description says its the body and head of a lion, with its tail being a snake and a goat extending out of its middle, on its back."

"Apparently Chimera's can breathe fire, as well," Lydia continued. "We were right about the folklore part. This type of Chimera is from Greek mythology."

And there goes that plan. Of course, Stiles knew Lydia was bound to figure it out, he just wished he had more time. This means now he needs to tell them. This is a gateway, if he ignores his chance now he really doesn't have an excuse for not telling his pack his true ancestry if it ever comes up again.

"Is Greek mythology the stuff with the gods and goddesses?" Scott asked, looking up at Lydia expectantly.

"So, like Nemesis & Hecate?" he questioned again and that's when Jackson shot in, "Nice try dumbass, it's actually like, Mars, Jupiter & Venus," he smirked.

"No, he's right. So yeah, nice try Jackson, but it's actually like Hera, Aphrodite & Hephaestus. You were naming the Romans," Stiles informed. Derek shot him a confused look.

"What? I read up," Stiles said, blushing in response. It only made Derek even more confused.

Stiles threw his arms in the air. "You do know that I  _can_  read. It's harder but not impossible," he scoffed at Derek's incredulous look.

"No, that's not wh-, I mean, why take such an interest?"

"I like mythology, that's all."

"Fine, whatever. Aren't Greek and Roman the same thing anyways?" Jackson asked, ripping the Latin book from Lydia's grasp.

Stiles was sure if one the Roman demigods heard that, Jackson would already be pummelled into the ground.

"Yeah, no. Very different," is what Stiles settled on. Jackson was clearly exasperated because he didn't even fight back that time.

"So, if this thing is from Greek mythology, is it safe to assume the other creatures in the past week are as well. Also, we need to find out what it was that killed the thing. I remember there being three people—all of them were girls, but how did they kill it?" Kira asked.

They were getting closer and closer and Stiles had no idea what to do. Dionysus had strict rules to shut it down, but, what if he can't? What's he supposed to do then?

Kira was referring to the Hunter's of Artemis, and considering Stiles' sister is a part of them—not to mention, one of the girls who killed the Chimera, this was close to home.

"Does anyone remember what they used to kill the thing with?" Lydia asked, scanning the pack for answers.

"It was kind of hard to tell but I think one of them had a spear," Scott answered.

"No. They definitely all had bow and arrows," Isaac corrected. It's not often he speaks up like that which means he's confident. So Lydia took his answer.

"I think I read something like that. They're called hunters," she offered. After that was said everyone could feel the air go tense. Allison is still a sore subject for the most part. Her death isn't something they like to talk about.

"Like the Argent's type of hunter or is this different too?" Jackson asked.

Lydia flipped back a couple pages trying to find where she last read the paragraph about it.

"It's kind of hard to understand. This Latin is more ancient and different and I feel like for some parts it completely switches languages," Lydia says, squinting at the book.

"Hunters of Artemis - young girls who swear off boys and given the gift of immortality. They vow their loyalty to the maiden goddess, Artemis and fight beside her in their quests. They're known for their hunting of monsters, and they can be human, a nymph, or a demigod."

At this point, it would just be pointless for Stiles to try and steer them anywhere else. If anything, it would just make them suspicious.

"What's a demigod?" Scott asked. He's so naive, that it's almost adorable. Did he never pay attention in school? It may not be a huge part of the curriculum, if there at all, but they all for sure learned at least a little. Everyone knows Hercules.

"They are children of both gods and mortals," Lydia supplied.

"There's only one god, though," Kira said, slightly confused. Stiles never really thought of her as the religious type. Not that believing in God makes you religious.

"Clearly not," Stiles smirked.

Mainly it was to guarantee his survival. In case his father or any other deity happened to be listening in on the shit show that just happens to be Stiles' life.

"So there are people out in the world who are half god!" Liam shouted.

"I didn't think so. I thought Greek mythology was exactly that—mythology. It turns out maybe I was wrong. I think I'll update my uncle in our finding. Perhaps he will be able to help," Derek offered. "Thanks for the help. I guess that brings this pack meeting to a close. We can all stay and watch a movie or pack bonding," Derek added, raising one of his overwhelming eyebrows.

His pack nodded, getting situated on the couch.

Stiles stepped away, deciding he couldn't participate this time. "Sorry guys, another time maybe. I've gotta go, essays to write and stuff..." the honey-eyed boy trailed off. He received mixed reactions. It's not that Stiles doesn't want to stay but there are important things that he needs to get under control.

With that being said, Stiles managed to escape his pack and the boy ran to his jeep—probably faster than he has ever ran before. Stiles only has two things on his mind—his safety, because being realistic, Mr. D is going to kill him, and his sister. His pack had seen Thalia.

As soon as he pulled into his driveway he exited his jeep, not even bothering to pull his keys from the ignition, abandoning the car at the front of his house and instead, running up to his bedroom desperately.

Stiles repeated his actions from Derek's loft—turning on the tap, manipulating the air to turn the water to mist, tossing a drachma through it. He repeated the same line as well,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron in Camp Half-Blood."

This time, luckily, it was only Chiron.

"Sir, I'm sorry to be bothering you again," Stiles apologized, looking down.

"Stiles, we've been over this. Call me Chiron, and you have nothing to worry about. I like hearing from my heroes," the trainer explained, waving Stiles' apology away.

Stiles mumbled something about actually having something to worry about under his breath before looking back up to his activities director.

"They know about the Hunters of Artemis. They know they're from Greek mythology with the Chimera. I know I'm not allowed to tell them but Chiron, I've been hiding this since forever. They all told me their secrets and I feel I'm betraying their trust. I know it works differently for them rather than me but, I hate having to hide who I really am," Stiles spilled.

He wanted to just grab his pack and drag them to Camp Half-Blood. He wants them to know. He wants them to be able to trust Stiles. He wants Scott to not get angry. Stiles knows that if he was in Scott's position he would be mad that his best friend has been hiding something this important for 7 years.

"Fear not hero. Everything happens for a reason and perhaps this slip up is one of many reasons. You are not responsible for their intelligence, for them being diligent researchers. Fate is not up to me, Stiles. Whatever happens, it is out of my control."

Stiles figures there is a hidden message Chiron is telling him but with how his world works, he may never actually know.

"Thank you, si-" he started. "Chiron."

"It's my pleasure, Stiles," the centaur finished, swiping his own hand through the mist.

Now all he had to worry about was the impending day before him.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a surprise when an unexpected guest drops by—figuratively, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these are a good length, please let me know. If not, I can try making them longer or shorter, whatever it needs.
> 
> Also, at the end I tried to add Greek, however, I'm not sure if the translation is correct so if anyone knows the correct way, please enlighten me.

Stiles only found out about his Greek heritage when he turned 10 years old. Most demigods are recruited and brought to Camp Half-Blood by satyrs, but Stiles made his way to the camp via the pack's own veterinarian—Dr. Deaton.

When Stiles mother passed away he was devastated. John—Stiles' step-father—was overwhelmed by grief and worry. He had no idea what to do with the young demigod. Of course, he has always loved Stiles like his own—the boy pretty much is. He was just so worried about what would happen. Claudia had told him everything—all the stories, the good and the bad.

He knew that most demigods don't ever reach their 16th birthday. She told him that she never wanted Stiles to go to camp—that it was too dangerous and will only ruin his life. John believed everything his wife told him and of course, he never wanted to disappoint her.

So, when she passed he became firm on the idea of Stiles never going to the camp. That was short-lived. Less than a year after her death he was approached by Alan. The vet seemed to know everything—John didn't know how or why but he trusted the man.

Alan explained he was a Druid; a being who acts as an emissary to a werewolf pack. He had explained to John that Stiles was beginning to become more noticeable and it is how he himself had learned about Beacon Hill's resident demigod. The Druid also said he could perform a ritual that would help protect the town from Greek monsters—it would act as a force field of sorts, hiding Stiles' scent.

Alan made sure to clarify that it would not last forever and the stronger Stiles' scent became, the weaker the protection would become. John jumped at the idea and so the Hale Pack emissary helped the young demigod.

It worked for a while, a couple months at best. With Stiles being the son of one of the Big Three it was much harder to mask his scent. Alan advised the mortal to bring his son to Camp Half-Blood as it would be much safer. John really wanted to stick by Claudia's wishes but the more danger Stiles got in, John found it harder to put their son in harms way so Camp Half-Blood it was.

Stiles' first summer there, he was 10 years old.

It took about 2 days before Stiles was claimed. It didn't matter, though—Claudia had always known it was Zeus who had blessed her with Stiles.

It had been 7 years since then, placing Stiles at 17 years old. He surpassed the demigod life expectancy, which is quite an honour—especially for a child of the Big Three. However, it is an achievement for any demigod.

Stiles trying to fall asleep had been a nightmare within itself. With everything on his mind, there was little to no chance his hyperactive brain would actually shut down. And so, instead, he worried. Thinking over everything that could possibly go wrong for his pack if they did learn of his other world.

Around 4 in the morning, he finally started to get the sleep he needed, too bad it was short-lived.

_"Try not to get too comfortable, Mieczysław," Kronos cackled. The king titan walked over to where Stiles was being strung up, his hands tied in what could be stygian iron as he could feel himself growing weaker as if his life force was slowly being drawn out of him._

_"Your little, friends, will not be harmed as long as you comply with our orders," his grandfather spat. His voice rather venomous. Stiles didn't understand. What did his friends have to do with this? Who was he even referring to? What was this order?_

_"Oh, how naive. You still don't seem to understand. Mieczysław, keep up. Your wolf friends are being held captive. So far, we have not had to use forces but, if you don't follow our orders we will be forced to torture them," Kronos snickered. He was insane. Stiles was convinced._

_"They had nothing to do with this. Let them go!" he shouted._

_"Ah, son of Zeus. You must learn to respect your elders. You demigods are all so alike, wreckless. You care too much_ — _just like Perseus. Do you know where that got him?" Kronos smirked._

_"Tartarus."_

_"Now tell me, grandson. Would you like to experience it as well? Have the same nightmares as that weak lit-,"_

_"Percy is anything but weak you good-for-nothing scoundrel," Stiles shot back. He had to stick up for his cousin. Percy is one of the bravest people he has ever met and he isn't going to sit back and let this Titan down talk him._

_"Think what you wish half-blood but he is not our main priority this time. Unfortunately, your luck has run out—not that you had much to begin with," the Titan moved on._

_The next image flashed to his friends—his pack. All of them strung up by their hands and feet—Kronos' followers torturing them with all the weapons they could muster up._

_"You did this to us, Stiles" they all repeated in a practiced mantra._

That's when he snapped awake—in a cold sweat. He didn't want to be reminded of Kronos, of all the innocent lives he took.

It had been a few years since the whole Kronos fiasco but he still haunted everyone. Demigod dreams are different, though. They're almost like premonitions and most times they show something of importance or in the near future.

That's why Chiron normally makes them report what they've seem. This time, Stiles wasn't going to do that. He was planning on just hoping with every bone in his body, every fiber of his being, that  _that_  wouldn't happen.

Stiles rolled over, hand reaching blindly to find his alarm clock. Once he grabbed hold on the Marvel alarm clock, he spun it toward himself, checking the time; 7:28.

He groaned knowing there was no chance he'd be able to fall asleep now. He would just have to settle for the 3 hours of sleep.

Today was Sunday, meaning if he could get through one more day without the pack finding anything out then his pack would be preoccupied with school rather than anything they could possibly use to connect things back to Greek.

Unfortunately for Stiles, nothing ever seems to go his way and like most other things, neither did this.

First it was a text from Scott that brought his day to a bad start.

 **From: Scott**  
_Hey, dude, Derek wants another meeting. Something about talking to Peter seems pointless to me but he told me to text you. It's now_

Stiles groaned. Derek is a lunatic. It's now a confirmed case and he should be admitted to Eichen House. His obsession crosses the line when he thinks Stiles will willingly come to his house at 7:30 in the morning. No one is even awake at this hour.

 **To: Scott**  
_Tell him to shut the hell up and let me sleep because nothing can be that important at this hour_

Throwing his phone across his room, Stiles rolled back into bed. He vaguely heard it beep and knew that he wouldn't get out of this, even if he tried. Stiles was just praying that whatever Derek would force them into doing today wasn't more reading.

The honey-eyed boy sauntered across his room, throwing on whichever clothes were available on the floor. At this point, there probably wasn't much his pack hadn't seen and him re-wearing clothes without washing them wasn't high on his priority list right now.

After getting dressed, Stiles made sure to sneak out of the house quietly, making sure he let his dad sleep in—it's good for his health. He got into his precious blue jeep and headed to Derek's.

"This better be worth it," he announced loudly, storming through the doors of Derek's apartment, only to find Peter standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is  _he_  doing here? Is there anything the vermin can even help with?"

In all honesty, Peter is really smart. He's cunning and intelligent which is what worried Stiles the most. With him  _and_  Lydia, his secret stood no chance. Besides, Peter always looks like he knows something, like right now.

It's almost as if he has someone hooking him up to all the information because he  _always_  knows what's going on. Stiles can't even shoot down the possibility that Peter already knows he's a demigod.

Taking one look at the guy, you wouldn't know what he's thinking. It's always the same facial expression and it's impossible to read or get any information from.

Peter aside, the entire pack looked miserable to be here this early, besides Derek.

"For once, I agree with Stilinski. He shouldn't be here, remember what happened last time?" Jackson said in annoyance.

"All things aside, my uncle actually had some good input in this and I think it would help us figure it out faster if he was present," Derek explained, looking each pack member in the eye, testing anybody who dared go against what he said.

"Alright, alright. Just tell us why you've dragged us here at this unholy hour," Stiles stressed with irritation. Derek was getting on his nerves. Stiles just wanted to go home and sleep; without any worries or annoying werewolves trying to pry into his life unknowingly.

"As it turns out, Peter knew a demigod."

All eyes turned to the shifty werewolf who was now of somewhat importance. Stiles wanted to just come out with it and say,  _'Yeah, and so do all of you,'_ but he realized that would only get himself deeper into this mess.

"It was a few years back. She was a daughter of Athena and I met her outside a club," he started.

"Are you sure you weren't high or drugged and just hallucinated this?" Jackson snapped.

Peter shot him a glare, ignored the comment, and continued.

"She was sitting on this bench in the rain looking depressed. I asked her what was wrong and she just spilled. She basically told a stranger everything about her life. At first, I thought she was crazy. I didn't believe anything she said but then after a while, I started realizing that no one could describe something so vividly if it was all a lie. She had been through wars—oh, so many wars. I think listening to her stories made me feel human for once," Peter explained.

"Okay and how is this useful to what we saw the other day?" Kira asked.

"It's useful because out of all of us, Peter is the only one who has experience with demigods. He's met one and that only proves our theory further. Now we know for sure that the monster was a Greek Chimera because it actually does exist and so do demigods," Derek explained, obviously not impressed that his pack wasn't interested in what Peter had to say.

Oh, the irony.

"Fine. Say I did believe  _this_ ," Jackson huffed, gesturing wildly at Peter.

"If the Chimera is already gone then why are we still researching all of this. It's not our problem. We deal with werewolves, werewolf hunters, dread doctors and genetic chimeras; not Greek Mythology," he finished, looking pointedly at Derek.

He had a point. Stiles thinks they should just stop now although, his opinion may be slightly biased.

"— _because_ , Jackson. That wasn't the first Greek monster we've ever encountered. We need to know how to beat everything unless you wish to die fighting something you've never heard of just because you were too lazy to research it," Derek countered.

He had a point too. This pack meeting was getting absolutely nowhere besides unnecessary fights and all Stiles was picturing was his bed. His warm, comfortable bed that was waiting for him at home, in silence, with no Jackson.

"I'm not lazy. I just don't see the point in you making us look at all this useless shit when you aren't even the alpha."

Just as Derek was about to respond—rightfully so—he was interrupted by an oh so familiar floating picture in the mist. Thalia. Stiles was officially screwed.

Stiles watched with fear-stricken eyes as his sister turned around to address him,

"Hey, little bro! I would say long time no see but, the hunters and I dropped by the other day. Chimera problem, anyways, Chiron told me about your other iss-"

Halfway through her rant, she finally saw the slight shake of Stiles' head telling her to shut up and pay attention to who he was with.

"Oh."

Stiles glanced at his pack with uncertainty. No one said anything, was that good or bad?

"Stiles?" Scott asked apprehensively.

He so badly wanted to just slash his hand through the picture and run home but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He felt all eyes shifting between himself and Thalia in the mist.

"That's one of the girls who killed the Greek thing," Liam mumbled with amazement.

Once again Scott spoke up, "Stiles? Was she talking to you?"

"Uh..." he muttered unintelligently until Thalia broke in for him. "Yes, I was. Sorry Stiles, I thought you were alone," she answered. It wasn't her fault. If Stiles had just told them from the beginning they wouldn't even be in this mess and Thalia could call whenever she pleases.

"So that's it then? You were keeping this from us?" Derek pushed. Stiles timidly brought his eyes up to face his pack. He's never been more afraid than in this moment. He looked to Derek and Peter who was beside him. Peter had a smirk plastered across his face—that all-knowing asshole.

"You have a sister?" Scott questioned incredulously. Of course, it would be Scott who would focus on the less important details in a moment like this.

Derek glared at Scott for a split second, then refocused his attention on Stiles.

"More importantly," the brooding werewolf ordered, nodding his head at the mist.

"It's not as easy as it seems,  _Derek_. You didn't even clarify what I was keeping from you. How do you know that I'm not the son of Tony Stark and just have advanced technology that allows me to take phone calls through water in the a-" the ADHD riddled boy rambled getting cut off by an even more mad Derek Hale.

" _Stiles_ ," he seethed.

"This really isn't the time for your rambling. You know exactly what I mean and I'm pretty sure the rest of pack does as well so cut the crap and tell us why you kept such a huge secret," Derek demanded. Stiles grinned. He always managed to find the humor in every situation. It was more out of nervousness than actually him finding this funny.

"I don't know, sourwolf. Thals, do you know what he's talking about?" Stiles deflected Derek's question off to his sister, who now was looking unimpressed.

"Stiles, he's right. It's not like you can hide this anymore. Just own up and don't make me come over there. Also, don't call me Thals," she ordered.

Instantly Stiles matured. Having Thalia here would make things 1000 times worse. Only because she would totally one up Stiles and if that happened in front of Jackson, he would literally have nothing against the over-dramatic ex-kanima.

"Sorry for my brother's immature behavior. He doesn't really know how to act in situations where he is required to be mature," Thalia informed his pack members. All of which already knew this information. "I wonder where you get that from?" Thalia pondered with a smirk clearly on her face as she referred to their overly dramatic father. Stiles swear he could hear thunder rumbling.

Stiles waved the question away after glaring at his sister. He turned back to face his very confused pack and Peter, who, for the record was still smirking—like this way funny.

"Alright. Being serious this time, I'm a demigod," Stiles started. All the looked he received were ones telling him he's an idiot because they had already figured that out. Peter was smug, though. This was probably all a ploy of his. Stiles bets he didn't even console a daughter of Athena.

"So you're half god?" Liam asked meekly, almost scared now.

Stiles laughed. "I mean, I guess technically but seriously—don't call me that."

"Who's your mom then?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't even have to look back at the Iris Message to know Thalia was having a lot of fun with this. Sometimes he wonders how the other hunters put up with her. If he was Artemis, he would have kicked Thalia out by now.

"Claudia Stilinski."

"No, I mean really," Scott tried to correct himself.

"Yeah, Scott, I'm serious. She was my biological mom. My dad is my step-dad—wow, that's confusing," Stiles said, looking back to Scott with furrowed eyebrows. Honestly, Stiles was confusing himself.

"So the sheriff isn't your dad?" he asked, now more confused than ever.

"No, he is. I mean, he's not biologically but for all that actually counts, he's my dad," Stiles explained further, finally getting an understanding look from Scott and the rest of his friends.

"So who's your actual father then?" Isaac asked.

Just as Stiles was about to answer, Jackson started, "Wait, can I guess?"

And who was Stiles to say no to that. After all, it could be kind of amusing. Stiles waved his arm to Jackson, the well-known sign of  _'go ahead'_. The blonde grinned.

"Well judging you, it's probably Mercury," Jackson answered.

Thalia choked. Stiles spun around, glaring at her. "What's so funny about that?" Jackson asked. "First of all, dude, you are still stuck in Roman Mythology. I'm a Greek demigod so really you should stop guessing now and there isn't anything wrong with being a child of Mercury, or Hermes for that matter," Stiles answered, shooting Thalia a pointed look.

"So I was right?" Jackson grinned.

"Yeah, no."

"My father is Zeus, god of the sky and thunder," Stiles answered quietly. It's not that he isn't proud to be a son of Zeus but he's one of the gods that doesn't have relationships with their demigod children so Stiles doesn't go around gloating. Plus, being his son is the main reason he almost gets killed every week.

"So why did you hide this from us again. Especially me. Stiles, I thought we told each other everything," Scott said, sadness present in his voice. Stiles hated seeing him like this but there were reasons. Things Scott would hopefully understand.

"Scott, things are different for demigods. It's really dangerous and you aren't supposed to know about my world. When you all started getting closer to it and Derek brought us those godsdamned books I knew I was in deep and never getting out. I so wanted to tell you, Scott. I wish I could have. You have no idea how many times I asked if I could. It was always a no and I guess if I had really wanted you to know I could have just told you and risked the consequences but I didn't want you to get hurt," he explained.

It was almost a good moment—really. But then,

"He was just too scared," Thalia shot in.

"Ai gamisou," Stiles mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Thalia to hear. "Well that's where I'm done talking to you," Stiles said, slashing his hand through the mist making Thalia's picture disappear.

"As much as I want to be mad at you for this, I know there was a good reason so really, I think we just need to talk about this," Lydia said, walking across the loft to hug Stiles.


	3. Mythology Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale-McCall pack learns a little more and Stiles is leaving unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took longer than expected! I know not much happens so I'm sorry for that as well, I've just been very busy for March break.

The pack knowing Stiles' secret came with many questions. More than he was ready for. More than he actually had answers for, which actually surprised himself.

"So does where you go every summer have to with you being a demigod too?" Kira asked, actually leaning in with curiosity. She has only been in Beacon Hills for a little more than a year and his friends had already told her about his weird summer plans.

Stiles smiled at how well his friends were taking this. Yes, Scott was still upset about Stiles keeping it from him but both Scott and Stiles know that Scott will get over it.

"Yes. It actually is a camp, so technically I wasn't lying about that. It's called Camp Half-Blood and it's basically a safe haven for Greek demigods and the only place we'll ever really be safe," Stiles explained. He's actually so glad that he finally gets to share his life with his pack.

Though Jackson wasn't too thrilled about Stiles being the son of a god instead of himself, he also thought it was pretty cool and bombarded Stiles with questions as well.

"What about the Roman ones? Where do they go?" Jackson asked. Stiles was sure Jackson had a secret obsession with Romans because for some reason all his questions were about that. Romans are more about fighting so perhaps that's why Jackson had a connection to them.

"Ah, another camp. It's called Camp Jupiter. When I said Camp Half-Blood was for Greek demigods, I didn't really mean exclusively. Yes, at one point it was but now there's a portal between the two camps. We used to hate each other and there would be fights all the time but we finally got over that and realized there were bigger enemies than each other." Stiles elucidated.

"So who was the girl in the floating water image thing?" Isaac asked. "She was one of the hunter girls, right?"

Stiles laughed, "That was Thalia. She's my sister and really annoying so I apologize for her behaviour. She's a Hunter of Artemis and the 'floating water image' is called an Iris Message."

"When you say sister, I assume you're not meaning from your mom's side," Lydia inferred.

"She's a daughter of Zeus, my half-sister but really, what's the difference. I also have a brother. He's Roman and basically a blonde superman," Stiles said, laughing at the description of Jason.

"What's the difference of having Roman and Greek parents, though?" Liam asked.

"There's not a huge difference. It's the same God or Goddess, just a completely different personality and in some cases, they're the gods of different things too. They also have different names, for example, mine and Thalia's father is Zeus but, my brothers father is Jupiter. Jupiter and Zeus are the same God just different personalities," he started. "I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain. Really, we just go with it."

"What's your brother's name?" Scott asked, still looking sad. It was obvious he was trying to be accepting but this was a major information overload being sprung on top of being lied to by your best friend for 7 years.

"That depends on which one you mean. I have lots of siblings. I assume you're talking about the brother I was thinking of, though, so that would be Jason," Stiles answered, smirking at the thought of everyone Zeus went around having children with.

"You have other siblings?"

"Yes, but when they start getting into the deity category it doesn't count as much. You know, because Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite and Hermes are all technically my half siblings and they're just from the Olympians. I think you get the point. In my world, family ties don't mean much, only demigod siblings really count," Stiles explained.

In all honesty, Greek Mythology is really messed up. Stiles can't even count on both hands how many gods and goddesses have had incestuous relationships. So really it's better if you just don't think about it too much.

"So have you met all the gods?" Jackson asked.

Stiles noticed that throughout the entire questioning both Derek and Peter had just sat back and listened. Stiles understood why Peter did—because he's a creepy ass douchebag that already knew everything about Stiles.

"There are lots of gods and goddesses, major and minor. I assume you mean the Olympians, which in that case, I have. Even that's different, though. It's not like I have a relationship with any of them. It may sound cool but it's really not all that great. Zeus may be my father but I've only met him about 5 or 6 times in my life. There are some gods that do visit their kids a lot and some that see their parent every day but my father is not one of those gods. He's busy, the king of the gods doesn't have time for his annoying demigod children," Stiles answered sadly.

Stiles thinks he's lucky that he's even met his father 5 times because Jackson has never met his parents. He was adopted before he even knew his. Besides, John Stilinski is way more of a father than Zeus will ever be, so really, Stiles isn't losing much.

"—but, there are some demigods who have never even been claimed so I'm glad that I was. When demigods first arrive at camp we normally don't know who our parent is and we're referred to as 'unclaimed' and you stay in the Hermes cabin. It's usually a few days later when a glowing symbol will appear above your head revealing who your parent is. However, sometimes, demigods are never claimed," Stiles explained. He's probably going to have to get used to answering and explaining things in the same answer.

Jackson shifted the way he was sitting before asking, "So do the gods have cool powers or anything?"

"They have powers over their domains and there are a few things that all of them have the power to do, like teleport," Stiles answered.

"Do demigods do anything then?" Jackson inquired as a follow-up question.

Stiles smiled, twisting his wrist to the right slightly, moving the air currents and shooting them towards Jackson causing him to fall off the couch he was sitting on.

"I hope that answered your question. We inherit our powers from our divine parent but, they do have somewhat of an influence on what our powers will be. How strong we are can depend on how much we train and practice. If one was to neglect practice than they'd probably lose control in battle and die. We train and practice a lot to avoid such a thing, though."

Once Jackson got back up he looked pissed off, "That was stupid."

"Would you have preferred me to electrocute you because that's an option too," Stiles responded, with a smirk pulling at his face. Jackson shut up after that.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I actually do need to find out what Thalia needed," Stiles said. He wanted to keep teaching his pack about his world but he couldn't help but feel that Thalia needed to talk about something important and Chiron always tells them to trust their instincts.

"Can we finish this later?" he proceeded in asking. When Stiles got 4 nods, he took it as a yes. Then, looking over to Scott he made a quick decision.

"Alright. I'll see you all later, I hope you forgive me and accept my shitty excuse. My sister was a little right, I was too nervous to tell you. I was scared of what you would say. That's the last time I ever lie or keep anything. Furthermore, Scott, that's why I'm going to ask you to come with me. You don't have to but I figure you're the one I owe the biggest apology to," Stiles explained. Scott's puppy demeanor was back, and he nodded quickly in response.

The two of them got up from Derek's sofa and headed to the door of his apartment.

"You still owe a better explanation Stilinski!" Jackson yelled after his two pack members. The demigod rolled his hazel eyes and closed the door behind himself.

"Stiles, why did you want me to come?" Scott asked. They headed towards Stiles' always damaged but adored blue jeep. Stiles thought the question over carefully as he climbed into the drivers seat. Once Scott was seated next to him, Stiles started driving towards his own house.

"Scott, I hate lying to you. You told me the minute you were bitten by Peter. It doesn't seem fair but from now on I'm going to include you in my life, which is why you're coming with me to IM Thalia," Stiles answered, smiling up at his best friend.

"What's an IM? You mean instant-message?"

"Well, it certainly is instant. However, not what I'm talking about. It's a form of communication for gods and demigods through the Rainbow goddess Iris," he explained. Before the whole werewolf situation, Scott didn't have a very vast imagination and he didn't even believe he was a werewolf for quite some time. So Stiles isn't going to lie about being nervous that his friend won't comprehend any of this.

"There's a goddess just for rainbows!" Scott exclaimed. Apparently this was the hardest thing for him to comprehend. A Rainbow goddess.

Stiles nodded hesitantly, worried for his best friend's sanity, "Yes, there's a god for pretty much everything," Stiles finished just as he pulled into his driveway. "I promise I will explain more but first you're coming with me to IM my sister."

—

Stiles hastily dragged Scott into his bedroom and over to the window. "Can you open those for me dude?" he asked, pointing to the blinds.

Scott nodded whilst Stiles ran into his washroom, filling a cup with water and rushing back out. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk pulling out a spray bottle. He feels absolutely no shame for keeping one of those because you never know when it could come in handy—like right now.

Stiles quickly dumped the water into the spray bottle and sprayed it in front of the window.

He pulled a drachma from the same cupboard as the spray bottle and tossed it through the mist, all the while with Scott watching intently.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace in Camp Half-Blood."

It took a couple seconds before a girl with spiky black hair appeared in the mist. She was in Cabin 8—Artemis' cabin—with some of the other hunters. At least, that's how it appeared.

"Stiles?" she questioned, standing from her seated position on the bottom bunk. The misty image followed her out of Cabin 8. This time, she looked for who he was with to avoid any more potential catastrophes. "Who is with you?"

"Hey Thalia, I know you just IM'ed me. Iris probably hates me by now but, I needed to know what you were going to say. Oh, and this is Scott, you've heard me talk about him." She nodded carefully, giving Scott a once-over. Thalia seemed to approve because she wasted no time moving onto other subjects.

"Right. Well, as I was trying to say before you rudely disconnected was that Chiron thinks something has shifted in the underworld again and the Hunters don't disagree. The monster attack number has gone way up and it's more than the usual. Will and Austin had 9 campers in the infirmary just today because of 2 Drakon's prowling the Camp Half-Blood forest that we still haven't managed to kill. I know summer is only 2 weeks away but we really need your help with damage control. I'm not saying you'll have to stay but maybe just until we figure out what's going on," she asked, ending with a hopeful smile.

"Where is the 7? And Nico? Aren't they helping with it?" Stiles asked. Thalia knew she wasn't going to get him there easily. Stiles hates leaving his friends at Beacon Hills for the summer even though he does love camp and has other friends there.

"Nico is defiantly staying in the underworld trying to help there what with the overload of souls needing to be reigned in. Percy just got to camp yesterday. Annabeth and Leo are the only part of the 7 besides Percy that are even at Camp Half-Blood. Piper has been at Camp Jupiter with Jason all school year and I don't know where Hazel and Frank are. Other campers are helping as well but everyone's been on border control, it's really bad," she continued.

Thalia could see Stiles about to break. For every demigod when it comes to camp they're all very protective—especially because of what happened last time. The war with Gaia really took a toll on the campers and the camp. Pretty much all of Camp Half-Blood was burned down and Cabin 9 just finished rebuilding everything.

There are extra reinforcements now, just for the camp. However, all of their lives are still more important than the camp itself.

"It doesn't have to be for the entire summer. You know that not every camper stays. I'm rarely there unless the hunters are and Nico is normally in the underworld. No one will be upset if you skip half of one summer. Please, will you help, just until this situation is sorted out?" Thalia pleaded. Stiles couldn't resist. Thalia doesn't beg—it's not in her nature so the fact she was so adamant about this was what swayed Stiles' answer.

"Fine. Just until we find out what's happening. You think it's like last time? Or is it something bigger?"

Neither Scott or Stiles missed the smile that graced her features after Stiles' answer. Thalia normally wins everything with Stiles anyway so she probably knew she'd be able to convince him.

"I don't know what it is, that's why we need your help. Chiron's hoping Nico will come back with some sort of update but so far any possibility is a good one. At this point we need all the help we can get because most campers come when summer actually starts so our supply of demigods isn't the highest for fighting right now," Thalia explained.

Stiles nodded quickly, "I'll be there by tonight or tomorrow morning." He could feel Scott's intense gaze after that. Stiles immediately knew Scott was contemplating everything that had just been exchanged.

"Thank you, Stiles. See you soon little brother," she waved and then slashed her hand through the mist causing her image to disappear.

"You're leaving? There's still school, how are you just going to leave without being noticed?"

"Scott, I have to. I don't really have a choice anymore, it's like if someone was attacking the pack. You'd feel obligated to help, right?" Stiles questioned. He wasn't trying to make Scott feel guilty but that's what ended up happening.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Whenever Scott was sad he looks like a kicked puppy and that's not supposed to be a pun. The werewolf literally just looks like a puppy and it doesn't help when Stiles wants something. All Scott has to do to convince Stiles otherwise is use his eyes. They're dangerous. Stiles thinks Scott's gaze should be illegal.

"Thanks, Scott. I know this probably isn't the time but, would you like to help me pack?" Stiles asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course."

They packed Stiles' things in less than an hour. It's not like he was packing for the entire summer—that isn't what Stiles plans to do. He's going to help and then coming right back.

He just wants to spend one summer in Beacon Hills. It's been too long since he last did and he misses his dad and his pack in those two months. It's not the same to text. Besides, with his luck, he normally ends up having to fight various monsters that come to attack him every time he attempts to use his phone. The Hephaestus cabin tried making some that wouldn't attract monsters and for the most part they work.

Occasionally there's a rogue monster that will pick up on his location because of one text. Stiles thinks he's pretty lucky on that front—not that many seem to find him. It must be because of the veil Deaton put across Beacon Hill's border.

"Are you going to tell the pack about all of this?" Scott asked as he shoved Stiles' bag down the stairs. Stiles was kind of freaking out. He still needs to find his dad and tell him he's leaving fro Camp early and now Scott brought up another problem. His pack already know now—it would be pointless to leave them in the dark. Not to mention; stupid.

"Yeah, I guess I will. You think they're all still at Derek's?"

Scott closed his eyes for a second and Stiles figured he was doing the weird pack tracking thing he does often. Scott's the alpha so he does shit like this. Honestly, it scares Stiles a little that Scott can feel their emotions. It's bad enough his pack can tell when he's aroused—which unfortunately for Stiles, is more often than he'd like to admit.

"Yeah. If we move faster we can make it before they leave," Scott explained, already quickening his pace. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Stiles took his bag from Scott. They both ran back to Stiles' jeep—which he still needs to get repaired.

The ride to Derek's loft went faster than expected and as Scott and Stiles pulled up to the place they could both hear the ruckus that had formed. If it was loud enough for Stiles to hear than they were arguing pretty loudly. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if Derek's neighbors don't file noise complaints. It's happened before and the police probably wouldn't be too happy to see them. Luckily Stiles' dad—the sheriff—gets them out of that type of stuff.

Stiles and Scott shared a look before hurrying up the stairs to their pack. The sight was quite something. Papers were being thrown in the air. Jackson and Lydia were shoving each other over who gets the rightful place at Derek's computer. Kira was ripping pages out of different books whilst being scolded by Liam. Isaac was the only one who was respecting Derek's property and he was still being yelled at by Peter. Stiles still doesn't understand why the uncle has to be a part of this.

"ENOUGH!" Scott yelled the second the two of them walked through the doors. Stiles could tell Derek was about to get in shit. Scott and Derek essentially are equals so when they yell at each other you know it's a bad sign.

"Derek, what is going on? We're basically co-alphas which means you're supposed to have authority over them. This is chaos," Scott stated and damn, for someone who doesn't act mature very often, it sure put everything into perspective.

"When you and Stiles left we decided to do some research. On demigods. We just wanted to know what Stiles' life is like but then everything got out of hand and fighting started," he explained.

"Why'd you start fighting. My life isn't that complicated, you could've just asked because this is a shit show," Stiles said, looking around at the state of the room. It was a mess. He was kind of flattered, though. That they went through this just to find out about what he goes through.

"I mean, I guess that would have been more reasonable but we were kind of in a hurry. We didn't know anything about this besides the excerpt Lydia read to us and that wasn't helpful," Derek explained with a look of defeat across his face. He looked tired Stiles decided. 

"Well the research will have to continue without me because I'm leaving."

"What do you mean? You can't just leave, what about school?" Lydia demanded. Education has always been important to her and Stiles never imagined it any other way. 

"My home needs protection and that's more important to me than school. You understand, right?"

She nodded sadly while jumping up and running over to embrace him in a hug. "Stay safe," she whispered in his ear, ensuring the security of their conversation. He nodded quickly and stepped back. 

"I'll be back and it probably won't even be for the whole summer, I'll Iris Message you, which I'll let Scott explain. I'm sure you all want a break from me anyways," Stiles said, making sure to wink at Jackson for the last part. 

As he finished up the conversation everyone heard a load skidding to a stop out side of the loft. 

"What the hell was that!" Jackson yelled running over to the window, followed by Liam and Isaac. 

"Probably just Blackjack," Stiles answered calmly. Although, inside he was hoping it wasn't Percy's pegasus because Blackjack is quite particular about who rides him. He only lets Stiles ride him when he is rewarded with donuts or sugar. Apparently that's a quote normal occurrence, though. 

"You have a horse?"

"Pegasus actually, and he's not mine. Blackjack belongs to my cousin," Stiles responded. 

Liam turned to face Stiles—looking at him like he's insane. Anyone would do the same thing to be fair because who just happens to have and ride a pegasus? No one. 

"Demigods travel by pegasus?" Scott asked looking unsure. 

Stiles smirked, "Among other things."

"Like what?" Scott followed up. 

"On good days, I can fly," Stiles answered. It's true. He's a son of Zeus and he can control air flow and patterns which allows him to fly. He's not the best at it, though. No where near Jason's skill. Jason picked it up so easily but, then again, Stiles is quite clumsy so that could be why. 

"Really?" Jackson questioned, raising an eyebrow. You could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe the statement. 

"Kind of. I'm not the best... if you want to see a demigod fly it should be my brother, he's better at it."

With that being said Stiles walked over to Derek's window and looked at how far down it was. About 11 feet, not that bad. 

He tried the handle, getting it to budge after a second and finished with cranking it open. 

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, eyeing the window sill. 

"A demonstration, sort of. I'm not going to actually fly, just jump out of it because I really need to go. Maybe I'll show you some other time."

"Are you seriously an idiot. You'll die from that height with your luck," Jackson asked. Isaac nodded along with agreement, "He's right."

Stiles waved them off and approached the window. He stepped up on the edge and looked down. Even if he did fall he wouldn't die—it's not high enough, besides he would hope that his father could spare enough time to try and save him from that. Given Zeus' personality he might not have an ounce of hope there. 

With a swift jump, he was in the air. He forgot how much he loves it—being in his fathers domain, feeling the air rushing past his face. He held his hands out at his sides and pushed the air currents down so he went higher. He rose himself back up to the height of the window. 

"Oh," was all Jacksons answer was. Stiles laughed and winked before dropping down and landing perfectly beside the black pegasus.

Stiles grabbed a bag of cookies out of his bag, "Sorry buddy, no donuts or sugar. Will cookies do?" Stiles questioned the stallion. The picky pegasus whined but gladly accepted the sugary treat. 

The son of Zeus smiled at that and jumped on the back of Blackjack. Blackjack flew a little past the window and stopped, suspended in the air.

Derek eyed the demigod protectively, "Be careful Stiles."

"Will do, sourwolf!" Stiles yelled back with a content smile plastered across his face.


	4. Reunited With CHB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at camp and his pack plans some last minute tickets. Also, 10 points to Nico for dropping by almost dead, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, busy with school and all that.
> 
> I hope you accept my longer chapter as an apology, :)
> 
> NOTE: Okay so I did research on the birthdays of the demigods. Percy's is August 18, 1993 which would place his age at 22 years old and then I found Stiles' which is April 8, 1999 so that would make him 17 and Percy would be 5 years older than him. For the sake of this story, I'm going to make Percy and co(meaning the 7) 18 so they're only a couple months older, okay? I hope that's okay. Also, Will is going to be 17 and Nico will be 16 (not counting the casino time).
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading!

The air had a slight breeze, rendering Stiles colder than he wished to be. He let it go because he's just too excited and full of anticipation to let it get to him.

All he's thinking is that in less than an hour he'll be able to see his family again. He realized he'd have to Iris Message the Sheriff later because he didn't get the chance to tell him what was happening or even ask if he'd be allowed to go. Stiles knows the answer would be yes regardless, but he still wants to be sure.

Blackjack made sure to do some swooping just to add some excitement. He often got distracted by the birds which reminded Stiles of how alike the pegasus and Percy really are. Both get distracted way too easily but then again, Stiles doesn't really have room to talk.

It takes 4 and a half hours to get from California to New York by plane but Stiles could already see the beginnings of New York on the horizon. With each passing minute, the shore was getting closer and closer which meant it was only a matter of minutes before he was reunited with his family again.

It was all he could do to just try and clear his mind—forget the past and the damage Kronos left behind, both physically and emotionally. The amount of casualties left behind was scarring, their parents may be gods but demigods aren't invincible.

Stiles could finally make out Long Island from Blackjack's back. He had never been so happy to see those orange shorts than he did at this moment. It helped to remind him that not everyone had been killed in their wars. Some people made it, lots of his friends pulled through.

Whether it be Giants, Titans, Monsters, Gods or even Kronos, they pulled through. His camp stayed together and fought their hardest. They're a team—unbreakable. Kronos may be back but Stiles knows that with every demigod trying to help they'll make it, just like they always do.

Blackjack flew over the training grounds, the cabins, and the Big House. The pegasus landed on the other side of the border at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Stiles swiftly jumped off the back of the black stallion. He looked up towards the border where he noticed six demigods. Thalia was right about border control. Four of them—two Ares kids, one Hephaestus kid, and one Athena kid—were pacing back and forth, weapons in hand.

Two of them—Annabeth and Percy—were standing at the very entrance, Percy with riptide and Annabeth with her new and improved dagger which was a gift from her mother when she was asked to redesign Olympus.

"Stiles!?" Percy yelled, leaving his spot of border control to run up and embrace his cousin.

"Hey Perce," Stiles laughed, throwing an arm around the raven-haired son of Poseidon. "Thalia Iris Messaged me. Something about border issues and resident Drakons?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined her boyfriend by Stiles. "They seem to be tougher than before. It's not that we can't kill them, it's just really hard to get close to them without almost getting spat at with venom or paralyzed by their eyes," she added and then looked down. "We need Nico to come back with information otherwise, we're going to be 100 steps behind Kronos—again," she added, looking back up, into Stiles' eyes with a hard stare.

"So we wait for Nico then?"

"It's the only idea we've got so far and at this point, we just need to protect the camp from the Drakons. There's only two and Clarisse has been training some of the year-round campers except for when she's on border control, like right now," Percy explained.

Stiles nodded, "So when do we kill them?"

"We are trying to leave them alone until Nico comes back. Just so we know what we're up against and if there's any special way we need to kill them. If they attack sooner than he gets back, we'll rival them. I promise, for now, we wait," Annabeth ordered.

She's a daughter of Athena and regardless of how intelligent Stiles is, he doesn't second guess anything Annabeth says.

"Alright," he replied. He reached down to his braided brown bracelet he received as one of the only gifts his father has ever given him. He twisted the bead with a small engraved lightning bolt on it.

The bracelet reformed into a 4-foot sword—πύρα, which is pýra, more formally known as blaze. Stiles likes to think he's pretty good with sword handling, despite being a clumsy mess. He actually isn't too bad, definitely not as great as Percy but Stiles can 100 percent hold his own.

"How can I help?"

"Ah, Mieczysław, as much as I'd love for you to help I think you should go and talk to Chiron first. We've got border control down and if anything happens, trust me, you'll be the first to know," Annabeth said with her usual taunting and excellent Polish pronunciations. When it comes to Stiles, it's always a game.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that,  _Annie_."

She threw her hands up in defense, "Sorry,  _Stiles._ I didn't know it was illegal to call someone by their name," she taunted. Stiles groaned, "You're insufferable," he replied and then turned to Percy, "Tell your girlfriend to shut up."

"I wish. You know I have no control over her," Percy laughed.

"Alas, you're actually correct this time. I guess I'll go bless Chiron with my presence," he grinned. He lifted blaze up to his line of sight and promptly twisted the lighting bead that rested in the hilt of his sword. His sword sprung back into his brown braided bracelet which he carefully slid back onto his wrist.

"I'll see you both later because we need to catch up. We barely IM'ed the entire school year which made it boring as hell," Stiles complained.

"I thought you'd be fighting other things with your wolf friends," Percy stated. Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "That doesn't restrict you from picking up a drachma every once in a while Kelp Head," he deadpanned, not even bothering to correct Percy regarding his  _'wolf friends'._

"In all fairness," Annabeth started. Stiles mumbled, "Oh gods, here she goes," under his breath. If she heard, she definitely didn't address it. "You could have done the same," she smirked. "Well... Yeah, but, he... You know what, you're wasting the precious time I could be using to spend with Chiron," Stiles replied playfully and finally walked through the barrier to his home—his safe haven.

If he was being honest, it felt good to be back. Camp Half-Blood was always radiating with positive energy; even in times of distress. They could be in the middle of a war and still manage to have some hope, some positivity. That's what he loves most about his family—their unwillingness to just lay down and die.

If it was up to Stiles, he would stay at Camp Half-Blood for the rest of his life. However, he still has school and would miss his step-father. Not to mention his other family—his pack.

Stiles sauntered to the Big House where he knew Chiron and probably Mr. D would be. He knocked on the door, more out of politeness rather than anything else. He know's that if he really wanted to, he could just walk right in. However, he's afraid of Mr. D because now he knows Stiles couldn't keep the secret.

The door opened to Chiron with his centaur hindquarters hidden in the motorized wheelchair he often sat in. "Stiles, enter, please."

The son of Zeus nodded, "Thank you, sir." It doesn't matter how many times Chiron reminds him not to call him sir, Stiles feels like he needs to. Chiron is one of the very few people Stiles has a lot of respect for, and that seems like it deserves a reserved title.

"Of course, are you troubled? Would you mind telling me why you have come two weeks early? Not that I mind. It is great you've joined us."  
  
"I heard there was trouble at camp and I wanted to help out, it's not like I had a strong desire to stay in school anyway," Stiles quipped and earned himself a laugh from the centaur. "School is important Stiles, however, it makes me proud that you put Camp Half-Blood above anything else," Chiron replied.

"In all honesty, Thalia is the one who convinced me to come, but I wouldn't miss this for anything. I would have come regardless," Stiles said. Camp would always be his first priority. Stiles would like to be able to say that being a demigod isn't what rules his life and that there are other things going on that decide what he's doing, but he'd be lying.

Every decision he makes, he always feels the need to see how it would reflect on camp and his other demigod duties. There are many demigods who leave camp and get jobs, but it's not the same for everybody—some demigods will just never get away and never be able to separate their two lives. Some don't have a choice, like the children of the Big Three.

Stiles would never deny sometimes wishing he wasn't a demigod but he believes that every demigod thinks that at least one point in their life. He knows that in the end, this is his life and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"It's fine, Stiles. Thank you for coming, we always need the extra hand, especially when more than half the camp is still in school right now. I won't keep you here too long, but I do have a few questions—about your other  _affiliations_ ," Chiron said gently.

"You mean my pack?"

Chiron nodded. Stiles wasn't trying to be angry at Chiron but he hates it when people say things that imply his pack is less important than anything else. They're just as much a part of his life as the campers from Camp Half-Blood are. The fact his pack aren't demigods doesn't change anything. They still accepted him when it was thought he was human.

"So it is in my understanding that they do know about your true bloodline, is this correct?"

It was Stiles' turn to nod. Chiron smiled carefully, "Have you told them the rules? Do they understand that no one is to know about this other than themselves?"

"Sorry sir, but I think seeing as they are werewolves, among other supernatural beings, they understand that notion. So yes, they do know," Stiles replied. "As for rules, I didn't exactly have enough time to go through them, but I trust my pack and that should be sufficient enough."

"I completely agree. Thank you, Stiles. If anything happens that involves them I trust that you will come and talk to me. I hope you know that I'd do anything for any of my heroes and if that means helping your pack with anything, please come and see me," Chiron said. Stiles believes him.

"Thank you, Chiron," Stiles answered sincerely.

The only thing racing through Stiles' mind was him thanking the gods that Dionysus wasn't present. Stiles made his way to Cabin 1 which is a large white marble building with huge white pillars at the front. It was one of the only cabins that hadn't been  _that_  damaged in the second Titan war. 

The only cabin that still isn't completely fixed yet is Hades' and that's only because it wasn't that much of a priority considering Nico spends most of his time in the Underworld anyways.

The first thing Stiles did when he got in his cabin was take the phone Leo made him out of his backpack. The demigods had all had enough of technology getting on their bad side or betraying them. As if they all didn't have enough to deal with, adding trying to make one call and getting attacked by monsters is unfair. 

So, the Hephaestus cabin got to work—most of them also stayed behind at camp this year instead of going to school just to  help fix the cabins and everything else that had gotten damaged. They did a lot more than they all get credit for.

He searched through his contacts for his step-father. Stiles owed him an explanation for just up and running without saying anything. He answered after the 4th ring—not that Stiles was counting.

"Stiles!" and that was the greeting he expected anyways, so Stiles being Stiles simply laughed it off.

"Hey, dad... sorry for just leaving, I hoped Scott would contact you or something. It was important, I promise," Stiles reasoned. "Son, I  _still_  don't know where you are. Would you mind enlightening me," the Sheriff demanded.

"Uh, I'm kind of at camp. I know, I know, before you get mad. Thalia Iris Messaged me and they needed help. The borders were being infiltrated. If it wasn't serious you know I wouldn't have come. Besides, school is out in less than 2 weeks. You're the sheriff you'll think of something," Stiles grinned into his explanation, which he thought was completely accurate.

"Stiles! You left to the other side of the United States without letting me know. Not even a note. Are you crazy or just insane!?" John yelled. "And since when did Scott know about any of this?"

"I'm sorry?" Stiles said but it came out more like a question. "Scott and the rest of the pack only found out earlier today and kind of yesterday, I promise I'm not hiding anything from you. I've just been really busy," Stiles reasoned.

He heard the sigh of annoyance on the other end of the line but John being the great person and parent he is, let it go. "Alright, as long as you're okay and not doing anything illegal."

"Thanks! I promise everything is probably legal," he said. "That's really not convincing seeing as you just contradicted yourself in the same sentence," John replied. 

"Whatever. Thank you, dad. Remember to keep eating healthy and stay on your diet. Trust me, if you don't, I'll still know. I have eyes and ears everywhere so don't even think about anything greasy," Stiles instructed with a harsh tone.

"Alright. Stay safe, son," John laughed and then hung up.

If anyone was around to notice how much appreciation Stiles had for his step-father, well... no one said anything. He smiled to himself in triumph as he left his cabin wondering how he managed to get stuck with the most loving step-dad in the world. Especially if Percy's first one was anything to compare with.

Thank gods he's gone. Gabe is more like a garden gnome now, which in reality is all he ever should have been.

Stiles figured he'd go back and help Annabeth and Percy with border control regardless of what they have to say about it. Maybe its just because he's bored but hey, he didn't ask to be here right now. With a final nod and deciding border control was what he was off to do Stiles found himself walking ever so gracefully right into another person, who just so happened to be his sister.

"Stiles?" she questioned, getting up off the ground, which, whoops, he probably should have been watching where he was going.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you come see me!" she demanded, still clutching Stiles' bicep. "Thals, calm down. I only got here a couple minutes ago. I went to see Chiron first and then went to call my dad to assure him I'm not doing anything illegal and simply at your beck and call."

Thalia lightly smacked him for not having his priorities in order and then continued to remind him that visiting his sister is always the first thing he should do. "Yes, of course. You're right, sorry," Stiles laughed at his sister.

"Well it's great you're here. The hunters and I arrived yesterday but I've been IM'ing with Nico to try and be posted on what's happening. We can't stay for long but Artemis was summoned to Olympus and I'm hoping it's somehow related to this," she explained.

Stiles nodded. Part of him wished Thalia would be able to stay longer but he knows how the hunters work, they never really get time off and Artemis keeps them on a tight leash with lots of rules. It doesn't help that the goddess doesn't like any men besides Percy and sometimes Apollo.

The last time Stiles met the goddess he accidentally offended her so he would be lucky if the next time she saw him he didn't get skewered with an arrow. At this point, it's just about staying off her bad side.

"So are the rest of the hunters here too?" Stiles asked. It was kind of a sensitive topic. It seemed as if every hunter was being shot down and as much as Stiles would like to say it's not fair, really, it's just a part of belonging to this world.

Artemis and Thalia have been trying to recruit new hunters for months now but the deal breaker is always when they find out about having to swear off men. They did, however, manage to get three newcomers so as of right now, the hunters consisted of Thalia; Sophia Fleur, a daughter of Demeter; Laina Avila, a daughter of Hecate and her mortal sister Maya Avila. 

"Yeah, there's still only four of us but it hasn't seemed to affect our hunts—we're still just as great," she said smugly. Stiles rolled his eyes at her antics because she always tells him  _he's_  immature.

" _Anyways_ , do you know when Nico will be back? Percy and Annabeth are waiting for him as well. It's something about not attacking or doing anything until he shows up with more information," Stiles explained. She shook her head sadly, "I wish I had anything to give them, but no. We only IM'ed once three days ago and he still didn't have anything. Summer should just hurry up so our ranks could be more...  _full_."

"I know our chat was brief Thals, but I want to go help with the border. Talk later?"

"Yes, of course. I need to get back to training the recruits anyways. We have to catch up later, probably with our luck, when it's more hectic," Thalia laughed. She threw a wave over her shoulder and headed back to Artemis' cabin.

Stiles continued walking to the border but he could hear a commotion. He broke off into a small jog and followed the noise. He could see Percy crouched down with someone in his arms and Annabeth rummaging through a rucksack.

"Percy? Annabeth? What happened?" he questioned, running farther down Half-Blood Hill and over to the two of them. "Its Nico," Annabeth rushed still digging for something in her bag.

Stiles rushed over to Percy and crouched down as well looking carefully at the battered son of Hades. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Gods, did he  _shadow travel_ here?" Stiles asked, cursing at the same time. Nico had been given very strict instructions not to do anything underworld-y.

" _Yes_ , he's an idiot and Will is going to kill him!" Percy shouted, glancing hurriedly at Annabeth who at last pulled out a bag of ambrosia. She roughly threw it into Percy's hands who in turn pulled a square out and forcibly shoved it into a very weak Nico's mouth.

"Slow down Perce. Are you trying to kill him?"

"He's already gonna die if he doesn't swallow the goddamned ambrosia," Percy rushed.

"Doesn't he know how to follow  _any_  orders," Percy said again in exasperation. Once he calmed down slightly he actually came up with a somewhat intelligent idea, "He needs the infirmary."

"What's with you and slightly okay ideas today? Were you hit on the head? Should I be worried?" Annabeth quick fired whilst helping get Nico up and off the ground. If the boy was conscious they would all probably be getting slapped right now. His no human contact rule only has one exception and he currently isn't here.

"I don't think that's what you should be focusing on right now. There are more important things," Stiles started, gesturing to Nico. Annabeth nodded in agreement and grabbed her rucksack off the ground. Stiles and Percy each had one of Nico's arms slung around their neck while they supported his back.

"Clarisse, you're in charge of border watch," Annabeth called out and then quickly caught up to the three cousins. 

"So, do either of you know what we should be doing?" Stiles asked while moving faster towards the infirmary which seemed much closer when it wasn't your desired location.

"Do I look like a child of Apollo?" Annabeth snapped and Stiles had to bite back his remark that, yeah, she kind of does with the whole blonde hair going on.

They finally made it to the infirmary faster than imagined and laid him out on one of the cots just as Will rushed over, "What happened?" he demanded with worry. "He shadow travelled back from the Underworld. We don't know if something got him down there or he's just really exhausted from shadow travelling," Annabeth explained.

He sighed and then looked around the room. "Alright, I don't know where Austin went so Annabeth, will you run to the storage closet and get some nectar?"

She nodded and rushed to get the drink of the gods. Will flashed a light into Nico's eyes and was checking his pulse as Annabeth returned with a bottle of golden liquid thrusting it into the son of Apollo's hands.

Then she turned around rather quickly to face Percy and Stiles with a hard glare, "All of you Big Three kids are  _idiots_. Do you all need permanent babysitter to make sure you're behaving. That's the last time any of you do anything stupid, do you hear me?"

Percy nodded timidly and swallowed a loud gulp.

"She's so demanding," Stiles said, offering his moderately offensive opinion to the son of Poseidon.

"You're telling me."

—

The pack watched by Derek's window as Stiles left on the back of a mythical fucking creature, at least, that's how Jackson had put it. In all fairness, it had been quite an extravagant day. Not many people can say that one of their closest friends who is part of a werewolf pack is a demigod and left on the back of a pegasus. 

Scott feels lucky he can, which okay, is slightly questionable but sweet nonetheless. He wanted nothing more than to just jump on the back of the winged stallion with Stiles and go see the world he's from.

In all honesty, Scott also wants to go to see if Stiles has other best friends who could possibly replace him. Scott would never think he could be replaced because he and Stiles had known each other since they were four years old but, the people at his camp share the same life as him and that's a whole lot more intimate and would make stronger relationships.

Scott has to keep reminding himself that Stiles is still  _his_  best friend even though he's not a werewolf so maybe it can work. But then he also has to remind himself that Stiles is a really fun person and is allowed to have other friends.

"I don't feel right about this," Lydia says slowly only minutes after Stiles left. And that is when alarm bells start going off.

"Is that a banshee sense or..." Isaac trailed off, leaning in so he could hear Lydia's answer.

She shook her head quickly, "No, nothing like that. It just feels wrong, you know? We're a pack and we're supposed to stay together. Sending him off by himself feels wrong," she explained. Scott could definitely understand where she was coming from—not only as a member of the pack but as Stiles' best friend.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? Go after him?" Jackson laughed.

" _Yes,_ " Lydia bit back sharply which seemed to quiet Jackson down. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if questioning her sanity, "Wait, seriously?"

She glared at him. Sometimes it was really hard to understand why they were dating—they didn't balance each other out, they barely tolerate each other and they fight all the time, but hey, who's going to question attraction.

"He's gone now and the only information we have about where he went is that it's a camp. We'll never be able to find him," Liam said.

"Not quite," Scott smirked and eight pairs of eyes turned his way.

"What genius idea do you have now?" Derek asked in annoyance. Honestly, their co-alpha (who technically isn't an alpha) was pretty damn impatient. 

"His dad will know. We can go ask John and then we'll be able to join him, that way the pack isn't split up," Scott decided. He grinned like it was the best plan in the whole world. Truthfully Scott didn't know whether or not John would know but he figures it's their best bet.

Kira agreed and so did Liam and Isaac so it became their game plan.

"So did I get this right? Our plan is to find the Sheriff, get probably classified information and then randomly join Stiles in a place we 100 percent will  _not_  fit in?" Jackson asked, once again raising an eyebrow.

" _Yes_ ," Scott hissed. "Now is everyone okay with the plan?" he double-checked. When everyone nodded, including Derek he smiled and lead the way out of the brooding werewolf's apartment.

All eight of them, which for some reason included Peter, made their way to the police station. When they reached the entrance everyone stopped to go over everything once more. It had to be perfect and thorough.

"Alright, Peter you should probably stay out here because you can't be trusted and actually, you should just leave in general because you're not even part of this pack," Scott decided. Most of the pack agreed.

"I'll have you know I'm the only one who knew about Stiles when you were all too dense to realize something was going on," Peter tried. "Okay and well that's great and all. We know now and don't need you here to kill the mood or an actual person so it's in our best interest that you leave," Scott said. He wasn't getting very far, not that it really mattered, Peter wouldn't actually go with them—he thinks he has more important things to do.

When Peter didn't budge Scott tried different antics, "Derek get your uncle to leave."

Once Peter was successfully thrown out of the entire plan, they could get started. 

"It will be too suspicious if we all walk in together. I think only Scott should go. It wouldn't be too weird because his best friend's dad is the Sheriff, no one would question it," Lydia stated, or more like, instructed.

Scott nodded, "Okay, It'll only take a few minutes, promise." 

He waved over his shoulder and then walked through the doors. The officer sitting at the desk—Lieutenant Wilson—looked up and smiled.

"Scott, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"I need to talk to the Sheriff. It's about Stiles," he rushed, hoping it would cause her to worry. She seemed to understand his hurry and nodded quickly, going to find John. She came back in a matter of seconds waving Scott in, "He said for you to come in, you know where."

He nodded his thanks and rushed back to the Sheriff office.

"Scott, what's wrong?"

"The pack knows about Stiles," he started. John nodded, "I know, he told me."

Well, that gets one thing out of the way. At least, he knows Stiles isn't  _normal_. That would be where Scott draws the line—he could never betray Stiles' trust like that. Not if he hadn't been ready.

"We need to know where his camp is," Scott spilled out. "There's nothing wrong but as his pack we feel that it's necessary to know where he is, in case anything were to happen," Scott explained.

"Calm down kid, it's alright. If he trusted all of you enough to tell you about the other part of his life I'm sure he wouldn't mind you knowing where his camp is," John laughed. Scott let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"It's hidden and only demigods can get in. Long Island Sound, New York. With your luck, I'm sure you'll find it, but you'll need permission to get into the camp. If that was your plan, at least," John explains.

"Thank you so much!" Scott yelled and wrapped his arms around the Sheriff in a rush of what he calls a hug. "My pleasure, Scott," he laughs as the alpha sprints out of his office.

Scott rushed out of the station and out to where his pack is, "We need plane tickets."

—

Annabeth, Percy, Stiles and Will sat around Nico's cot for three hours laughing and catching up while still managing to keep an eye on the son of Hades in case anything happened.

It was coming on 3 and a half hours when Nico finally stirred in his sleep. It was a lot of groaning and what sounded like Italian curses until the demigod finally opened his eyes, just barely. He blinked a few times before sputtering out in his laden Italian accent, "Its the magic, it's shifted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets an email saying I updated, I'm going to let you know all I did was fix a part of Chapter 4 - Reunited With CBH so that Will is in it at the infirmary part. I was rereading and noticed I'd had Thalia talk about Will and Austin being at camp so I had to fix that. Sorry and the next part should be up in 2-3 days! Love you all!


	5. Long Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack being insulted is their way into camp and theories are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give lame excuses, so the truth it is. I got lazy and wanted to spend my weekend in other ways. But, hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 'Cal Air' is a real airline and therefore I do not own the rights to the name at all or anything relating to Cal Air.
> 
> NOTE: I mean absolutely no disrespect to New York. I'm sure it is a lovely state and everything I write that could be taken as offensive is purely for this story. I don't mean anything by it and I am in no way trying to imply anything.
> 
> Also, sorry for the crappy chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you all!

"What?"

Nico groaned once more and attempted to sit up. He had a slight sway meaning he was definitely dizzy. "The magic has shifted," he said again, slowly this time in hopes Percy would understand.

Before Percy got his answer Will cut in, "Nico di Angelo, do you have  _any_  idea what doctors orders even means? I remember strictly telling you no underworld-ly stuff. You could have died!" the blonde-haired camp medic yelled waving his hands around with exasperation. 

Nico blushed sheepishly before leaning forwards and kissing the son of Apollo to shut him up. 

The two of them were a fairly new couple, but that didn't count the fact they had been flirting way longer than when they actually got together. The entire camp had been placing bets on who would finally ask the other out. It was Will and was actually an accident but it all worked out in the end.

When the two of them finished their moment Percy asked again, "I know, but what does that mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. The magic, the mist; everything is different, foreign. It's like the balance is off,  _shifted_ ," he tried. "Even shadow travelling felt different. It's out of place. I think something is going on in Olympus that they're not telling us."

Annabeth looked shocked, "I was just there a few weeks ago drawing out more plans. Everything seemed okay." Nico shook his head, "This only started happening a few days ago. It would have been fine a few weeks ago. Maybe we should talk to Mr. D," he suggested.

"He isn't here. I went to talk to Chiron about 30 minutes ago," Stiles explained.

"Styx," Nico grumbled. Thunder sounded and the son of Hades rolled his eyes. "He must be back at Olympus. Like I said, I think something is happening and we've been left out of the loop," Nico said. 

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, though. We've always wanted them to fight their own battles before. Maybe it's time we leave it up to them," Percy countered.

Stiles snorted. He glanced up at the sky for a couple seconds before returning his gaze at his cousins, Annabeth, and Will, "With all due respect, they aren't the most competent of people to do that sort of thing. They've let demigods fight their battles for so long that I don't even think they would know where to begin." The sky rumbled again, "Oh, you know it's true," Stiles shouted.

Percy smirked at that. "Anyway, what should we do? If they don't tell us anything then there's nothing we can do," he said.

"No. We won't let that happen, that's not their decision. We're demigods, fighting is what we do," Annabeth declared.

"What if this isn't our battle to fight. Why aren't we allowed to have one summer off?" Percy asked. 

"Our lives aren't fair, Percy. We may want something but that doesn't mean we can get it. It would be selfish to let this go and potentially let people get hurt. Whether you like it or not, this is our job," Annabeth said and gave him a small smile.

Tartarus was a whole different experience for Percy. When it comes to fighting the gods Percy has no trouble, hell, most of the time they start because he provokes them. But, Tartarus was different and it changed his perspective on everything. He wants a life with Annabeth without monsters, but it's something he probably will never be able to have.

"I know. I just wish we had time to be actual teenagers and just have fun without having to worry about if each breath we take may be our last," he sighed. Annabeth smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "When did you get so wise?"

"Okay all the cuteness in this room is making me feel both sick and extremely lonely," Stiles whined.

"Awe, baby bolt, it's okay. You'll find someone," Will teased. 

" _Woah_. What gave you the authority to use that nickname?" Stiles glared playfully with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Uh, birth order. You're the youngest Zeus kid, it fits," Will stated proudly. 

"Oh fuck off."

"Language," Will then scolded followed by Nico rolling his eyes. Stiles looked affronted, "Does he always do that?"

Nico laughed lightly, "Yeah, he has a strict no swearing rule. That's another one I don't follow."

"It's one you should. Swearing isn't attractive," Will scolded. Nico lifted an eyebrow, "You sound like an old woman from the 40's and trust me, I would know. Besides, you love it when I swear in Italian."

The son of Apollo turned a bright crimson.

"This is getting awkwardly personal so... in other news, I love that nickname Will.  _Oh Stiles_ ," Percy taunted, "You better get ready because I'm never letting the nickname go."

Stiles answered with a certain finger.

"More importantly, we still have Drakons and we need to find out what the gods are hiding."

—

Derek thinks he probably should have known that travelling with the pack would involve him having to babysit the other six. Travelling with 4 werewolves, a banshee, and a kitsune is what Derek deems his living hell.

He would understand having to keep his eyes out for Jackson—simply because the kid is a nuisance to everyone around—but, he didn't expect having to babysit Scott as well.

They had just finished buying their last minute tickets to Long Island, New York and Scott had already managed to lose his boarding pass.

"I swear I only set it down for a minute. It was when we were buying Lydia her starbucks," Scott complained. Lydia looked offended, "Excuse me. Are you trying to blame me for your disorganization? You wanted starbucks more than I did and it doesn't matter I wasn't the one who put my ticket down."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Let's just go back home. This is fate telling us not to go." Scott shot Jackson a glare, "You can leave and I'll just take your boarding pass then. I'm going to go find my best friend," Scott demanded. "You're an idiot. It has  _my_  name on it," Jackson argued, flipping it around to show Scott.

Then Kira opened her mouth to state her opinion and Derek was  _so_  past done, "Enough!"

If anyone else in their terminal turned their way, they didn't say anything.

"You're acting like children. Scott go with Kira to find your boarding pass and I will stay here with everyone else to get the rest of what we need," Derek instructed. Scott nodded and took off with Kira, hand-in-hand.

He turned to Jackson and Lydia, "You two, go and get sandwiches. At this point, I don't care what they have on them. Just hurry or we're going to miss our flight. It leaves in an hour and boarding will probably be around now."

Jackson groaned but Lydia pulled him along to go get their food.

Derek was finally left alone with the most obedient members of the pack. "That's basically everything covered. We each only have a small bag so we can just sit down and relax," Derek sighed, landing on one of the may seats in the room of their terminal.

After 20 minutes of retracing his steps, and their gate being called to boarding it turned out Scott left his boarding pass in the bathroom. Luckily, it was still there when he and Kira went to check, but Derek was beyond pissed off that they took so long.

Most of their plane had already boarded and their seating had been called 10 minutes ago.

"If we don't get on this flight, I'm holding you responsible," Derek glared in Scott's direction. The true alpha let out a small growl before picking his bag up and off the ground. The 7 of them rushed to the line that had formed behind the desk. 

There were roughly 6 people in front of them so the wait wasn't that long. After they were cleared through the desk with thorough checks of their passports they were finally able to board the plane. Lydia was beginning to think this was quite a hassle to go and find Stiles and they probably should have just called him.

One of the flight attendants took Scott's boarding pass, "You're row 35, just to the right," he explained. Scott nodded and then told him they were all together. The flight attendant smiled and let them all pass.

The plane was set up with two seats on each side of the plane and 3 in the middle row. The pack had gotten an entire row booked so they had 7 seats all next to each other, aside from the small aisles running down both sides of the plane.

The flight from California to New York is approximately 5 hours so Derek thinks he might die. Why can't Stiles camp just be in California or, at least, closer than New York? It's like all of Greek Mythology is playing a joke on Derek. He's going to be forced on a flying death machine with his immature pack who will probably complain the entire time and all Derek is thinking about is how he managed to forget his headphones.

"Where is his camp?" Liam asked,  _again_ , for the 6th time today.

"New York," Derek replied. If he had to answer this question one more time, Derek might just brutally murder the kid.

"Yeah, but where in New York?"

"LONG ISLAND!" Jackson shouted. Scott snickered at their fighting. Jackson turned to his right and flipped him off and who put those two next to each other.

"Seriously, Liam? Our flight is literally landing in Long Island. Do you never pay attention? I swear you're worse than Stiles," Jackson mumbled. This time, Kira snorted, "Are you joking? Stiles wouldn't even be able to sit still enough to get on a plane. He'd probably rather jump out to his death... although now that we know about,  _certain things_ , he'd probably survive."

"He might not," Jackson said, leaning across Lydia to talk to Kira. "Might not what?" she asked and Derek swears his pack has the worst attention span.

Jackson sighed looking just as pissed off as Derek, "He might not  _survive_. Yeah, sure he can fly a little but from this height with Stiles' luck and coordination he'd probably die," he said.

"Maybe, but there's always the possi-" Kira started before getting cut off by her boyfriend. "Can we  _please_  stop contemplating the death of my best friend," Scott whined. They did stop but shared a look saying 'this isn't over' and 'we'll talk about it later'. 

Once everyone settled down a voice came over the speaker, "Please stay seated and watch the screen in front of you for what do to in case of emergency. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for flying with Cal Air."

After the very long useless video of safety that everyone is required to watch ended, the plane started moving, driving slowly down the runway.

As the plane took off; Derek, Scott, Liam, Jackson, and Isaac held their ears in pain. For most people, the pressure difference hurts their ears a little but with the five of them being werewolves with more sensitive ears it hurt a lot.

Lydia couldn't help thinking that Stiles would love seeing Jackson in pain if he were here, so despite him being her boyfriend she discreetly took a picture. She's not going to lie, it kind of made her feel like a spy. Well, if her normal everyday routine of fighting supernatural creatures already doesn't make her feel different.

The painfully long flight definitely felt like more than 5 hours to the pack. Maybe it's because they all wanted to see Stiles or maybe it was just because flying is a terrible experience. Scott and Liam slept almost the entire way there so the two of them were full of energy and practically bouncing out of their seats by the end of the flight.

Lydia was just looking for any indication the flight would end soon—and she got it.

"At this time, we'd like to ask everyone to put their seat belts back on as we will be landing shortly. Thank you for your cooperation," a voice over the speaker said.

"Oh, thank god," Kira sighed, letting her grip on the armrests loosen slightly. So obviously their pack can handle fighting lots of supernatural creatures but a flight is just out of the question.

Soon enough they could all feel the plane start in a descent. If any of them noticed the collective sigh of relief, no one mentioned it. 

The only good thing about having no idea where they were going was that they barely packed anything, meaning they stored all their bags in the overhead compartment. So there would be no running through the literal hell that is baggage claim. 

"So... we're here now. In New York. Does anyone know where this camp may be? The only information we have is that it's in a forest in Long Island. One step down, one to go," Jackson announced. 

"How many forests can there be on an island? I say we just grab a taxi and tell them to drop us off in the nearest forest," Scott said. It made Jackson want to just laugh at how serious their alpha was being. 

Finally, he cracked. "You're joking right. The cabbie will probably think we're all high as fuck. They don't just drop people off in forests."

"As long as we leave a large tip they won't say anything.  _Jackson_ , this is New York, the cab drivers are probably high themselves. It doesn't matter, let's just go find Stiles," Scott pushed. 

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled. Lydia grinned, "Great, let's go!"

Hailing a cab went easier than expected. They honestly don't give a damn about anything. Of course, they had to hail two cabs because the seven of them would not all fit in one vehicle. 

Even when they announced their destination the cabbies agreed to take them. Derek guesses they're just desperate for money at this point. So it was Derek, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac all squished in one cab with Scott, Kira, and Liam in the other. 

The ride was only about 20 minutes when the two taxis pulled up beside a dense forest. "Is there any reason, in particular, you are being dropped off in the forest? You're not in a cult are you?" the cabbie asked nervously, fiddling with his phone, as if ready to call the NYPD at any moment. 

"Nah, just a friendly camping trip. Thank you for your service," Derek thanked, giving the guy a 20 dollar tip to keep him quiet.

The driver looked sceptical but finally just shrugged and drove after the other cab. "Well they were nice," Kira chimed in. 

Isaac nodded, "Well should we get searching? How hard could it be to find this place?"

"Well considering the Sheriff said we can't enter it, we may not be able to see it and then we're screwed," Liam added. 

Scott shook his head, "No, we'll find Stiles. Besides, John told us we'd know it was the camp when we see the entrance. That means it must be fairly obvious."

"Yeah, and we're supernatural creatures so maybe that gives us an in," Jackson said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Except, we aren't demigods, which quite honestly is very different than werewolves, kitsunes, and banshees," she chided. 

"It'll be fine," Kira assured. 

After about another 30 minutes it started getting a little out of hand. Everyone was tired and Derek and Jackson had begun yelling at each other for being lost in a fucking forest. 

"If we had just stayed home and not cared where the idiot went we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jackson yelled, pacing back and forth. 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, "We'd do the same for you and you know it. Stop being so selfish. We came here as a pack and whether you like it or not Stiles is a part of it," he argued. 

The yelling continued for more than 5 more minutes when just over the horizon a dark-haired woman holding a crackling spear yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

This is the first and only time the pack would be relieved to see a crackling spear because where else do those exist besides Greek Mythology. 

"Oh thank god, a person. Would you help us out, we're looking for someone," Jackson said immediately, leading the pack towards the girl who still stood there with a glare present on her face. 

"That depends. Who the hell are you?" she repeated her question. 

"Ah, sorry. We're the Hale-McCall pack and I feel like you seem like someone who would know who we're looking for. Stiles Stilinski?" Derek introduced, offering his hand to the girl. 

She glanced at it for a second before looking back up, her face laced with disgust. Derek knew she wouldn't shake his hand. He awkwardly pulled it back with pride, "So do you know of him?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

After a beat, she looked back up with a wicked grin. "Say, You're those wolves he talks about all the time, aren't you?"

They all nodded slowly despite two of them not being werewolves. Explaining that concept would probably go right over her head. She didn't seem like the type that cared about anything. 

"Stay. Sit. Play dead," she called out.

There was a collective growl and another body coming over the hill. This boy had even darker hair, more like a black with a pale complexion.

"Oh, give it a rest, Clarisse," the boy cut in. He walked towards the pissed off pack and offered his hand to the one standing at the front.

"Sorry about her. It's nothing personal, she's a bitch to everyone," he said, raising his voice at the end so she'd hear.

"I'm Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus. Stiles talks about you lot all the time."

Scott took the handshake, "Scott McCall, alpha of the Hale-McCall pack."

"I'll bring you to him, don't worry," the son of Hephaestus said with a smile. Clarisse rolled her eyes and retreated back to border watch. 

Jake stepped up to the Camp Arch that had something inscribed across the top in an ancient language. 

"I, Jake Mason, grant the Hale-McCall pack permission to enter Camp Half-Blood."


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prophecy for the demigods and the Beacon Hills pack may be along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry its kind of late and not that good and poorly written and terrible and I think I've used way too many and's in the same sentence, but I don't really care.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part and thanks for cringing through the makeshift prophecy I wrote.
> 
> NOTE: When reading the prophecy, read the word 'again' with the strong 'ain' sound at the end. So instead of pronouncing it 'agen' pronounce it phonetically.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> I love you!!

"I suppose I should be taking you to Chiron first, but you came here for Stiles so I'll break the rules just this one time," the Hephaestus kid, Jake Mason, said. "He's in the infirmary so just follow me."

"The infirmary? Is he okay?" Scott jumped. With Stiles there really is no telling as to how hurt he could possibly be. He'd find a way to break every bone in his body by tripping over air. That's just how Stiles works. He gets injured and takes it with pride.

"Oh yeah. He's fine. One of the other campers, his cousin, is in the infirmary. He's there for moral support or something. Although, its probably just a lot of teasing," Jake explained with a grin. "Alright, it's just up here," he said. In front of them was large white building with tan trimming. It didn't even have a door, just a large opening with laughter coming from inside.

Jake walked up to the spot a door should probably be and poked his head in, "Stiles, you have a few guests," he laughed. Stiles didn't like how across his face was an all-knowing smirk. "Jake? What the Hades do you know?" Stiles demanded, taking in Jake's appearance apprehensively.

"Hey, don't use my fathers name in vain," someone from inside scolded. Scott looked to Derek nervously, both probably thinking the same thing—what have we gotten ourselves into?

They heard a sigh and someone getting up—presumably Stiles. Just as most of the pack expected, the boy with honey eyes rounded the corner and immediately dropped his jaw. Once he took everything in, no words would escape his mouth.

"How... but I... why?" is all he managed. Scott got worried for a minute, thinking his best friend didn't want him here, but then he was enveloped in a hug.

When the two of them pulled apart, Stiles finally got his words to form a sentence, "Why are you guys here? How did you even find this place? How did you get past Clarisse?"

"Did you really think we would let you go off all by yourself? You're pack, Stiles. Also, your dad gave it away, I hope there isn't some law against that. If Clarisse is the crazy person with an electrical spear thing then it was Jake who helped us with that," Scott explained.

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Clarisse."

"She should work on her werewolf insults. I could give her a few better ones since the only offensive things she knows aren't very impressive," Jackson offered. Stiles lifted an eyebrow, "You'd help her insult  _yourself?"_

Jackson shrugged, "If it means she'll have better insults, then yes, I would." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Alright then. Anyways, I'd invite you all inside the infirmary but it might get a little full so, uh, lets just talk outside and then I'll bring you all to Chiron."

"That's the second time someones mentioned him. Who is Chiron?" Derek asked.

"Full-Time hero trainer and activities director of Camp Half-Blood. You've probably read about him in the myths, he's a centaur and trained all the famous Greek heroes and then some," Stiles explained. Understanding lit up Lydia's face, "You mean the same Chiron that trained Hercules, Achilles, and Perseus."

"Yeah, but you really shouldn't be throwing their names around. In fact, I'd advise you not to go around naming any one in particular if you can avoid it," Stiles said. Scott looked confused, "Why?" he asked. 

"Names have power."

He left it at that. They were all smart enough to figure it out for themselves. Every demigod finds out the hard way that just by accidentally letting a name slip out you could get cursed. 

There's a deeper meaning to that quote, though. Names have significance, they hold entity and soul. 

His pack moved on after that. They found themselves looking around the camp in both amazement and curiosity. 

"Where is everyone?" Isaac asked. "It seems kind of empty."

Kira and Scott nodded in agreement with that. "Most demigods are in school right now. However, the year-rounders that are here are probably training. We could go and see them if you'd like," Stiles offered. 

Now that his pack knows about his life, he's desperate to share it with them. 

With a few nods of their heads, the pack took off in the direction of the training grounds and lava wall. Even Stiles had to admit, the camp wasn't so lively without everyone here. He mostly just missed his friends and wished they were all available. 

You could hear the clangs of swords and whirring of strings being pulled while shooting arrows before the grounds were even in sight. 

"Is that  _fire_?" Jackson asked, his face riddled with shock. Stiles moved his glance to where Jackson was looking and laughed, "Yeah, it's a lava wall. It's good practice. We do a lot around here, obstacle courses, hand to hand combat, defensive stuff like sword fighting and archery. Our lives are dangerous and it involves a lot of training," Stiles explained while his pack watched the many demigods fighting with the animatronic dummies. 

Scott looked over his best friend with sadness. He wishes he could help somehow. His life of being a werewolf wasn't a picnic either, but these are  _children_ , all training to make sure they're able to protect their lives from war. It's horrifying. 

"So is this just a camp for training then?" Kira asked. Stiles looked at her with shock, "Are you kidding? No, this place is my favourite and training is kind of fun, once you get past the early times you have to wake up at. No, we have other activities, like Arts & Crafts and games like Capture the flag. Mostly, it's just fun to hang out with all of your friends. There are also some classes, but that's just Greek taught by Cabin 6."

"What's Cabin 6?"

"Each cabin has a number and god or goddess assigned to it. So, Cabin 1, which is Zeus' cabin, the one I stay in houses all of Zeus' demigod children. Cabin 6 is Athena," Stiles explained. 

"Do you have to stay in your parents cabin?" Lydia asked. 

Stiles nodded fiercely, "Yes and there is actually no way around it. We have these guards, they're called harpies and Chiron says they'll eat us if they catch us out of bed or in the wrong cabin. I'm too nervous to test if its real."

Lydia recoiled, "Yeah, I would be too."

"That does make me unsure of where you'll stay, though. I assume you didn't come all the way to New York just to go straight back to Beacon Hills now did you?" 

"We came to immerse ourselves into your life. Lydia had a bad feeling and we couldn't just let you go off like that. You get to be a part of our lives and we want to experience yours," Scott said with a smile.

Stiles was elated that his pack wants in his life, after all, it means they care. However, being fully immersed into his life would involve a war and he would never wish that upon any of his pack members.

Stiles smiled back, "Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you don't all hate me for lying. I promise it was for good reason and I would have told you if I was allowed to. That aside, you're all here now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess I should bring you all to Chiron now. He knows about everything, obviously, so don't worry and just make a good impression. He's pretty much a parent to everyone here, so you'd better say the right things," Stiles grinned. He started towards the Big House while the rest of his packs shared unsure glances.

Meeting Chiron wasn't anything the pack would have to worry about. Stiles has already told the centaur a lot about his pack. Chiron pretty much knows everything they've through. It wasn't like it was necessary, but Stiles felt it was the right thing to do—keeping his activities director updated.

After all, without Chiron, Stiles would probably be dead. He owes his life to the centaur, just like many other demigods at camp. Chiron has taught them all so much and takes everyone in with a heavy heart. He would gladly do anything for any the of the demigods in camp without a second thought.

Stiles topped to turn around when they got close enough to see it. Lydia and Isaac were admiring it, but its not like its anything special. It's a two story baby blue building with white trim. The Hale mansion is more impressive—not that Stiles would ever actually admit that.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning at the terrified faces of his pack. "Relax. He's not a monster, just a centaur that is usually in a motorized wheelchair. Don't even try to ask me how that works, because I don't know. It's magic of some sort," Stiles assured. It didn't really make them feel better, but it would have to do.

Derek started forward first, followed by the other 6 only seconds after all. Stiles smiled in accomplishment. It was still kind of surreal that his pack—from California—were actually here, in his camp, for demigods.

Stiles opened the door to the Big House and guided his pack inside. He could hear Chiron talking to someone. He listened for a couple seconds before drawing the conclusion that it was Rachel Dare—the camp's resident Oracle.

He knocked carefully on the frame where a door should have been and got the attention of both Chiron and Rachel.

Stiles grinned, "Hey, Red." It's a fitting nickname too, both her initials and the colour of her ever so vibrant hair.

"Stiles! I didn't know you were here? When did you get here? Why are you here? Oh, wait, never mind. It's because of the Drakons isn't it," she yelled excitedly. She ran over and brought him in for a hug. Once she realized the other people in the room she quickly let go.

"Who are they?"

"That's why I'm here, actually. Chiron, Rachel; this is my pack," he said, moving aside so the hero trainer could come over. For once he actually wasn't in his wheelchair. It was surprising how often he was actually in it—even at camp. Stiles just assumes its easier to move around that way.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron. Stiles speaks very highly of you all. It will be great to be able to put names to faces. Would you mind explaining to me why you are here?" Chiron asked skeptically. It's not that he wasn't okay with them being here. It wasn't his favourite idea but he wasn't going to turn them away.

"Of c-course, sir," Scott stuttered nervously.

Chiron laughed, "Did Stiles get you into that habit already. Please, call me Chiron," the centaur instructed shooting a glance to the blushing son of Zeus.

"Sorry, Chiron. We are Stiles' pack and recently we were made aware of who Stiles really is. Well, you know, a demigod. A pack sticks together and we couldn't have him leaving thinking we were angry with him," Scott explained.

"I see. That is good reason. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

They all shook their heads quickly and Scott spoke again, "My name is Scott McCall."

Scott looked to Derek next, nodding his head for him to go next. "Derek Hale," he said with quick ease. Then it was Jackson, "Jackson Whittemore." After him, the rest of Stiles' pack introduced themselves one by one.

"Very well. As you will be staying here, I guess that means you need somewhere to stay. Normally unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin, but you are not demigods and there are too many of you," Chiron started. 

He looked towards a picture of the Olympians and then turned back, "Logically I would say stay in the Zeus cabin, after all, he was the one who cursed Lycaon. However, Jason IM'd, he and the rest of the 7 are coming to Camp Half-Blood, which means there won't be enough bunk space."

"Perhaps we could temporarily have a cabin for Lycaon. Yes, that will have to do," Chiron decided. "I will have your cabin ready for tonight. I must warn you, if at any time in the night you are out of your cabin, our harpies will come for you. During the day, it's no problem. With permission from head counsellors you can be in any cabin you wish," he explained with a smile.

Stiles was going to say something about how he can already tell that somehow someone from his pack will end up being eaten by a Harpy, but then Rachel gasped and held onto Chiron's desk. A faint green mist came out of her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

_"Creatures alike from myth and beacon,_

_Travel far with plans to weaken,_

_To save the immortal who controls the mist,_

_A divide must be made upon insist,_

_A grave sacrifice in favour of the enemy,_

_Will bring the end to a great hero, regretfully,_

_What was lost will return once again,_

_Most warriors returning, one lost in vain."_

"What the hell was that?" Jackson yelled, eyes flickering dangerously, almost as if he were trying to prevent a shift.

Rachel gasped again and staggered back. Stiles couldn't say anything. He thought that he'd be able to have a calm and relatively normal summer, but he knew the mist being affected would have some whole other meaning. A prophecy. Gods did Stiles want anything other than a prophecy.

The worst part was the first line basically telling him that his pack would be accompanying the demigods.

"A prophecy," Stiles answered in a whisper.

"What's a prophecy?" Isaac asked. Stiles flickered his gaze to his confused friends and then over to Chiron with a helpless look in his eyes.

"Chiron, please tell me that  _that_  did  _not_  just happen," Stiles complained aggressively. He was so done with being a demigod right now. He yearned for a life where he could be a normal kid who could just sit around all summer playing video games, but  _no_ , instead he and his friends had to go around fighting gods.

Chiron spared Stiles a sorry look before shaking his head and heading over to help Rachel. Once the centaur helped Rachel regain her balance he looked over to Stiles, "I think maybe you should IM Jason and the others to get over here now. This calls for a meeting," he instructed.

Stiles nodded quickly sparing a look to his pack, "I promise I'll explain this all in detail later. Right now just follow me."

Stiles didn't waste any more time than was necessary for making his way back to the infirmary. He rushed through the door with Scott, Lydia, and Jackson following him inside. With one look at the son of Zeus' face Percy could already tell it was bad news.

"Rachel spoke a prophecy."

That was all that needed to be said for Percy to pale. The last quest he was on, involved a trip to Tartarus and that was something he did not need to relive. Nico finally looked up from his spot in the cot. 

"Please tell me you're joking."

Stiles shook his head resulting in the son of Hades to groan and throw his face into his hands. "I swear prophecies didn't use to this frequent before we all showed up to camp. Demigods rarely got prophecies and we've had one every single summer. We must be cursed," Percy decided.

Annabeth stood up, "Quit groaning and let's go to Chiron. We need to hear the prophecy and get the rest of the 7 over here," she said. Percy blinked up at her with annoyance clearly written everywhere on his face.

"We need to IM Jason. Does anyone have a drachma?" Stiles asked, scanning the faces of his friends. Will dug one out of the back pocket of his pants, "I do."

Stiles thanked him and handed it to Percy, "Do the honours?" The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes but created a steady stream of mist anyways. He tossed the drachma through, all the while with Stiles' pack watching the exchange in curiosity. 

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Jason Grace in Camp Jupiter."

Within a few seconds the message connected and Stiles' half-brother appeared in the mist along with Piper, Hazel, and Frank. Just what they needed.

"Yo, Grace, over here," Percy called. Jason turned around at that and laughed at his cousin's antics.

"Hey Perce," he answered. "Oi, we're here too," Nico called which was kind of out of character for him. "Hi Neeks, Stiles, Annabeth, and Will!" he called again. Nico glared at him for the nickname but was happy to see him regardless. None of them get to hang out as often as they'd like.

"What's going on? I just IM'd with Chiron a few days ago and told him we were coming. Wait, Stiles? Why are you at camp? Why are you all in the infirmary? Who's hurt!" Jason yelled getting into his overprotective mode where he fathers everyone.

"Jase, calm down. It's Nico, guess what the idiot did this time?" Stiles joked. Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot and I was trying to get the information you guys asked for so actually it's your faults," he defended. Stiles waved the son of Hades away, "Whatever. Anyways, he was shadow travelling and passed out again."

Jason looked mad, but not as mad as Hazel.

"Nico! I thought Will told you not to do that. Don't you remember what happened last time! If you die I will be so mad at you!" she yelled. "I did and he doesn't listen to me!" Will complained. Nico sighed and ignored both Hazel and Will.

"That aside. There is actually a reason we did IM you. It's not good news either... there was a prophecy," Percy said. All the demigods in Camp Jupiter suddenly looked crestfallen. "I thought we were just going to come over to have fun," Piper complained.

"Another one? We just finished a war. How much are we meant to handle?" Frank asked. To be fair, they weren't all going to have to go. That would be too many questers and in the end, it would probably Chiron who decides how many of them will go.

"I don't know, but Chiron said you need to get over here now. Portal?" Annabeth recommended. Jason sighed, "I guess. See you in the Big House." Then he swiped through the mist and the image ended and cut the connection.

"Can you explain now?" Liam asked Stiles. They were all still so confused as to what was happening. The demigods had all gotten lost in demigod topics and that was one place that Stiles' pack failed to connect with.

"Uh, right. Lydia, you've probably read something about this before, knowing you. I'll let Annabeth explain because I know I'll mess up," Stiles said. He turned to Annabeth with a pleading look, "How would you explain the oracle and prophecies?"

Annabeth grinned, just happy she's able to give her knowledge to other people.

"As you all know by now, there are gods for everything. Included in that, is a god of prophecies, which is Apollo. The Oracle of Delphi speaks the prophecies of Apollo. The prophecies are predictions of the future. They are usually extremely cryptic, although sometimes they're quite simple. They are meant to foretell important and big events and can also issue a demigod quest. I'm assuming you've already met our current oracle, or rather, heard her speak a prophecy, but her name is Rachel Dare," Annabeth explained. For a quick summary, Stiles thinks it's pretty good.

He quirked an eyebrow at his pack, "Do you understand?"

There were some hesitant nods still trying to process it but the general consensus was understanding.

"I thought Apollo is the god of the sun, though," Kira said with confusion. Will grinned, "He is! He's the god of the sun, light, prophecies, healing, music, poetry, and archery."

Jackson snorted, "Is it safe to assume you're a son of Apollo?"

Will nodded quickly earning a laugh from Nico. Kira still looked confused, "So gods can be the gods of many different things?" she asked. All the demigods nodded in unison. It would be too difficult to explain it right now and they needed to get to the Big House.

"We should go," Stiles decided.

Everyone nodded and took off in the direction of Chiron. As expected, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank beat them there. The portal between the two camps is next to the Big House, though. So to be fair, they did have an advantage.

Once everyone was in the Big House and was seated around the table where head counsellors normally get together to discuss camp activities, Chiron started the meeting.

"For the benefit of our newcomers, Stiles, you should probably introduce your friends."

Stiles nodded and launched into introducing his pack and their reason for coming to Camp Half-Blood. The Romans and Piper introduced themselves and then the conversation was handed back to Chiron.

"Alright. Now that everyone is acquainted we should talk about the real reason we're here," he started. Rachel shifted uncomfortably beside him. "Rachel spoke a prophecy earlier and it's about time we prepare for the quest."

There were multiple groans of protest and Chiron fully understood where they were coming from. If he could, Chiron would 100 percent let all of his demigods have a summer off, two even, but he can't. They all know it's their job to protect the world—especially when the gods are too incompetent.

Chiron recited the prophecy for all the demigods who had not yet heard it and that is when the dissecting of meaning began.

_"Creatures alike from myth and beacon,"_

"I think the first part is pretty self-explanatory, right? Creatures from myth must be demigods. Stiles and his pack live in Beacon Hills. That could be creatures from beacon," Percy suggested.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right. I mean what else could a creature from beacon be?"

"So that's the first part down," Annabeth agreed.

_"Travel far with plans to weaken,"_

"This part is less mysterious, but then again, deciphering quests isn't always the easiest task. There could be more behind it than we think," Piper added.

"What would we plan to weaken, though. I haven't heard of much even happening," Frank said, looking about as confused as everyone else.

"There is the issue with the mist and any magic recently. Nico was in the Underworld and said everything felt off place and shifted," Stiles offered.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, even shadow travelling felt weird. Like not everything was connected or put together. It felt sort of like the first time I ever did it."

"That still doesn't answer who we would plan to weaken," Will added. 

"I say we continue on because we probably won't be able to get it all anyways," Hazel suggested. Everyone agreed and moved on to the next line.

_"To save the immortal who controls the mist,"_

Annabeth grinned knowingly, "That has to be Hecate. It would explain why all the magic is messed up as well. I bet that's why Mr. D was called to Olympus. They were probably discussing Hecate being taken."

"I would agree because of how blatant its being. There is only one immortal who controls the mist, its Hecate. There isn't really another answer," Jason added.

_"A divide must be made upon insist,"_

"This will probably remain unanswered until actually being on the quest because there are too many ways that a divide can be made. We'd have no idea what to even try and refer it to right now," Nico said. 

"You're most likely right about that one. How are we supposed to know what's being divided?" Frank agreed.

_"A grave sacrifice in favour of the enemy,"_

"Well, this obviously sounds really bad. There is basically only a few ways to interpret that and they're all bad," Will said sadly.

Nico nodded in agreement, "Should we not just assume that means death?"

"Yes. Lets not jump to conclusions, that does sound pretty bad but it could mean plenty of other things. The sacrifice doesn't have to be a life," Annabeth tried. With everything that happens on their quests and all the mixed meanings, it really is hard to tell what is trying to be conveyed. It's all guess work until being there present for the situation.

_"Will bring the end to a great hero, regretfully,"_

There was a small silence before anyone was willing to contribute anything. This one also had a pretty blatant meaning and there wasn't really a way around that.

"However, I think we can assume  _this_  one means death," Nico added.

"I mean, yeah, I would say so. I guess we can only hope that it isn't one of us. I'd like to say we shouldn't assume but that's pretty self-explanatory," Stiles agreed. There were a few other nods of silent agreement and the next line was analyzed.

_"What was lost will return once again,"_

"I guess we could hope this is referring to a life if one is lost. It could be like Leo's situation maybe," Frank suggested.

"Yeah, but Leo only was able to come back because of the Physician's Cure. We don't have another one of those. I think it could also be referring to the magic and mist. They are kind of lost and messed up right now and maybe by the end of the quest they should be returned and back to normal if we succeed," Percy said. 

_"Most warriors returning, one lost in vain."_

"I believe that rules Frank's suggestion out. I think that it has been confirmed that not everyone is going to be making it back on this trip. Prophecies can be cryptic, but this one definitely was more forwards about losing someone," Piper said. Frank looked down and how could anyone be happy.

This meant that not only did no one want to go on this quest to begin with, but not everyone is going to return. This summer was supposed to be a great one. Stiles had planned it all out, half at camp and the other half in Beacon Hills but a prophecy just had to come in and ruin his life  _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you think I should add or fix, please let me know in the comments. Thank You!


End file.
